Lost and Found
by Catty Hiwatari
Summary: What would you do if you had taken part in a war, but died and came back with no memory of the past? Fighting to remember before its too late. Can Rei remember his past in time to save his sister, his gf and the rest of the human race? KaiCatty ReiKorimi
1. Default Chapter

Catty: Hello people!! Catty's back and with another story!!!

Rei: Sry to those who liked the Light within the darkness but Catty has to try and remember what she was going to do with that fic.

Kai: So it's on hold.

Catty: Goman Nasai!

Bryan: She doesn't own Beyblade, no matter how much she wishes that she did.

Catty: You know me too well…. ;.;

****

Lost and Found

Chapter 1 - Do I know you?

((((Normal POV))))

Golden eyes watched over the bright, lively city from the top of a building.

" Are we going to participate this time? " A young man with shoulder length, jet black hair and deep crystal blue eyes. Staring out into the distance, like his eyes could penetrate anything he looked at.

" Yea, we better get everyone ready. We'll be battling against the top 5 teams. Think we can win against the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers? " The golden eyed girl said as her tiger like tail swayed back and forth. A sudden movement made both of them stop and glance towards the shadows.

" We're being watched… " the young man said.

" Go check on Haru, Spike. " The tiger said.

" Catty what are you going to do? " Spike asked.

" Figure out whose so interested in seeing us. " Catty said as she walked closer to the ledge of the roof. Spike nodded then knelt down on one knee and transformed into a black wolf with a tip of white on his tail. Nuzzling his head against Catty's leg, she petted him and then he ran off to their small house.

" Ready or not… here I come… " Catty said, jumping down the side of the building and chasing after the intruder.

()()()()

Spike ran in through the broken part of a fence and saw a small kitten, a fox, and a young girl with moonlight eyes playing near the other side of the fence. The kitten transformed into a 13 year old girl with goggles around her neck and black hair up in a ponytail.

" Spike!! " The teenaged girl ran over to the wolf. Spike transformed back into his human form.

" Hey Kitty." Spike smiled as he walked over to the young moonlight eyed girl who ran over to him hugging his waist.

" Hey Haru-chan " Spike smiled back at Haru. A fox walked over next to Kitty then transformed into an 18 year old girl.

" Where's Catty? " The fox girl asked.

" Well, she ran after shadows again. Where's Korimi? Kitsume?" Spike asked.

" She went to register us in the tournament. " Kitsume said matter-a-factly.

" Which tournament? " Kitty asked with Haru beside her.

" The World championship tournament. " Kitsume said.

" That's right." Spike said while transforming into his wolf form and played around with Haru.

" You act so much like a human trained dog, you do know that correct? " Korimi appeared through the fence transforming into her human form. Spike stuck his tongue out and Haru giggled.

" When will we be training Korimi? " Kitsume asked.

" As soon as Catty comes back from her 'Shadow Chasing'. " Korimi said sarcastically. Spike changed into his human form and frowned.

" SO another words, now right? "

Korimi beamed.

" Looks like you catch on fast.. OF COURSE NOW! Kitsume practice with Kitty to improve her endurance and defense. Spike, I'm going to train you with your attack. It's weak as hell! " Korimi gave the orders and everyone got to work. Haru followed Kitsume and Kitty to watch their battle.

()()()()

Catty ran down to the cemetery as soon as the shadows stopped. She had been following them for about 3 hours and they finally stopped. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were near the hotel that the top 5-beyblading teams were staying at.

" What are you guys doing near the beybladers hotel? " Catty asked herself. Suddenly the shadows vanished as a blue and silver blade along with a blue blade darted towards her. The blades were obivisily Dranzer and Wolborg, but what were Kai and Tala doing up at this hour?

" We know you're out there so you might as well come out. " The cool icy voice said flatly. It obivisily was Tala. Catty dodged the blades then transformed into her tiger form. Jumping in front of the phoenix and wolf as she growled.

Tala and Kai took a defensive position when, out of the blue, Rei appeared.

" Kai, Tyson's eating out the café----"

" MOVE!!! " Tala and Kai yelled at Rei as the tiger (Catty) laid her eyes on the newcomer. Golden eyes met each other as the tiger proceeded to walk over to Rei.

" Rei would you get out of here! " Kai growled as he watched the tiger get closer to his teammate.

" I'm fine Kai… " Rei knelt down and rubbed behind the tigers ear, " What are you doing all the way out here? Huh? "

The tiger shrugged her shoulders and transformed back into her human like form. Rei just simply watched as he tried to prevent his jaw from dropping.

" Who are ---- "

" Rei-san is that really you? " The tiger girl walked cautiously over to Rei.

" What did you just call me? " Rei asked as Tala and Kai just stared wondering if their minds had been playing tricks on them.

" Don't you remember me? I'm your baby sister, Catty. " Catty said staring at her brother in the eyes. A green glow caught her gaze, as it came from a locket underneath Rei's shirt.

" You still have it… " Catty said as she touched the locket through the fabric.

" Listen I don't know what you're talking about. My sister died in a car crash when I was younger and --- "

" She gave you that locket to remember her by. " Catty finished for him leaving Rei confused.

' That can't be right… Drigger I thought she was dead! ' Rei thought to himself as he looked at the young girl. Kai and Tala looked from Catty to Rei several times. No doubt they were twins. Their hair, eyes, built, everything was exactly the same, just one had a well-defined chest then the other.

" Rei maybe she is. " Tala said as he walked up beside the confused neko.

" No, I think she's mistaken… "

" No, I'm not mistaken Raymond. "

Rei cringed as she said his full name.

" Well, just to let you know, my name is Rei not Raymond. " Rei shot back at Catty.

" No, you're name is Raymond Yami Kon and you know it! "

" It's REI, R-E-I, Yami Kon! " Rei and Catty continued their lil fight until Kai and Tala cleared their throats and tried to separate the two.

Kai and Tala looked at Rei. " Your name is Raymond? " Tala said amusingly. Rei hung his head and glared holes into the ground, then up to Catty. With a sigh he got out up Tala's restraints and looked at her.

" Look I'm sorry, but … I'm not your brother. " Rei said trying to hide his annoyed tone.

" BULL SHIT! You've probably got amnesia or something stupid like that. I can't believe your doing this we need your help!" Catty turned so her back was to the 3 boys.

Rei just stared at Catty and sighed again. Who was she and what the hell was going on?!

" But I guess we can fight our own war without your help right? " She said bitterly as she started to walk away.

" What are you talking about?! " Rei yelled, frustrated that Catty wouldn't just let everything be.

" Nothing, not like you seem to care weather or not your friends and family die saving humans from our own war. " With that Catty disappeared into the shadows and left.

Rei stared where Catty once stood. " That was weird. "

" You want to know what's weirder? " Tala asked as he walked over to Rei.

" What, that she walked through a wall? " Kai said as he looked at Rei and Tala.

" Well if she can change into a tiger maybe she can do other things too? " Tala looked at Kai.

" I dunno…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: Sry for the wait Korimi-chan but as you can see I've added a few things that weren't there before so here it is

Rei: FINALLY!!!

Bryan: Review!!!!


	2. ch2

Catty: ok time for chapter 2!!!!

Rei: YUP!!!

()()()()

Lily of the Shadows - I don't think that you can follow THAT closely but you can go ahead and try

Padfootlet - IM UPDATING!! So update ur story too he he

Fiere - I'll have to try my best and remember what I had planned for the story but I will try and get it up and going again.

()()()()

Bryan: Now that those are over on with the fic!!!

()!()!()!()

((Normal POV))

Rei, Tala, and Kai walked back to the hotel after their little meeting with the tiger girl by the name of Catty and we're about ready to throw several fits. Not only were they left with questions unanswered but also she just vanished out of sight!

" Hey Rei! Where have you been? " Max said as he ran down from the steps of the hotel and over to the irritated neko-jin.

" I went looking for our captain and then got tackled by a tiger and another girl who claims to be my sister… I need a nap.." Rei said as he walked past the blonde and into the hotel and to the room he shared with Kai.

' Great, now I need to change… AGAIN!…oh well I might as just get bed ready…' Rei thought as he searched through his bag and got out his pj's.

Kai walked in after saying some last words to Tala before he left to check up on his team and pick on Ian a lil bit. He looked down and saw Rei rumming through his bag and get what looked like an ordinary pair of black shorts and a loose red tank top with a tiger cub at the bottom left of the shirt. Rei walked into the bathroom and got changed, then walked over to his bed and fell onto it.

" Did you really come out to find me, or did Tyson finally get on your ever so delicate last nerve? " Kai smirked when Rei slightly jumped.

" I guess it was a little of both. " Rei said as he moved his head to the side so he could see his captain.

" At least you're honest." Kai said as he moved over to his bag and got his things to get ready for bed and did so. He re-emerged from the bathroom with black shorts and a blue shirt that had a red feather on the back. He walked over to his bed and laid down.

" And if you noticed it's usually quiet where you are, so it's perfect for night time headaches. " Rei added sarcastically. Kai looked over at Rei and threw one of his pillows at him. " Crap… I need that back…" Kai sighed when Rei chugged it back at him. Kai sent a playful glare at him. " You're mean you know that?" Both of them broke out into a light laugh and went to sleep.

()!()!()!()! Catty's Pack ()!()!()!()!

Catty finally got back to see Korimi training Spike harder then she had before. Kitsume and Kitty were down battling and got a break when they came out with water for both bladers. Haru looked up and saw Catty walk up to the house and ran over to her.

" CATTY-SAN!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Haru said as she clung to Catty's arm while Catty walked over to Korimi.

" Hey Korimi! Why don't give the poor pup a break." Catty said as she got a all famous Korimi glare.

"Catty!! Thank gawd you're here! " Spike managed to cough out.

Korimi looked at Spike then to Catty, " I think he can go a little longer."

" Any longer and you'll have an unconscious wolf that YOU will have to be nice to and take care of. Now I highly doubt you want to watch poor Spike day and night until he has fully recovered now do you?" Catty said as she walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

" Fine, but he's getting up at-- "

" 10:30am like any normal teenager. " Catty cut her off.

" They need their rest Korimi! " Catty said as she walked up to her room and got ready for bed.

"Fine." Korimi glared at Catty's retreating figure. ' Rei was never like that.. she must've gotten it from her kuso father…' Korimi shook her head and wen to her room and got ready for bed setting her alarm and going to sleep. Everyone else went to their rooms and went to sleep as well.

Catty got out of her bed and walked over to Korimi's door and knocked on it. Korimi glared at the wooden door as if glaring at it would open it… guess not. 'Kuso'. Korimi walked over to her door and opened it to find Catty standing in front of her door.

" Are you going to kick me in the ass now or something? " Catty said with a hint of humor in her voice. " You saw him…didn't you? " Korimi stared at her captain.

" Yeah, but…" Catty started then looked at the floor and mumbled something under her breath.

" But what Catty? " Korimi said, urging her to continue.

" He doesn't remember him own baby sister. " Catty fought back the urge to break down in tears. Spike listened through his door as Korimi held her captain, and best friend.

" Do you know if Tala…" Korimi started then stopped.

" Tala was there, Kai was there, and Rei was there, but they don't remember…" Catty said as she started to let her tears fall. Spike walked over and hugged Catty and Korimi. Instantly Korimi tensed when she felt Spike wrap his arms around both her and Catty.

" Don't get too close Spike. " Kitsume said as she watched from her doorway.

" You should listen to Kitsume Spike. You know Korimi doesn't let anyone too close to her other then her brother and other special people she cares about." Catty joked around. Spike slowly let go of Korimi and hid behind Catty.

" Gomen Korimi-san…" Spike said as he used Catty as a shield from any future damage.

" Let's get some sleep before we kill each other ok? " Catty said with a simple smile on her face. Everyone knew she would be optimistic and hide her sorrow from others.

" Ok.." Korimi, Spike and Kitsume nodded and left for their rooms and got back in bed and went to sleep. Catty walked from the hall and up to the roof to gaze at the stars like she usually did with her big brother.

" I can't believe that you don't remember me… Rei… " Catty said to herself.

()!()!()!()! Next Day ()!()!()!()!

Rei walked into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

" Hey Rei, Whatcha cooking? " Tyson asked as he walked into the kitchen with Max.

" Pancakes with eggs, bacon and toast." Rei said simply. He was remembering the recent dream he just had woken up from. ' Why was that girl in my dream? ' Rei questioned himself as he flipped the pancakes and stirred the eggs. Kai walked in and grabbed the bag of bread and began to make toast. Kai looked over at Rei to find that he was in deep thought, so he decieded before he would start smelling burnt food that he would flip the pancakes and dish up the eggs.

Rei stood there and went to reach for the spatula when he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head. Rei doubled over in pain as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

" Rei?!" Kai walked over to Rei and turned off the stove before turning to the neko-jin on the floor. He reached his hand to help the neko up when Rei suddenly jerked away.

" Don't! " Rei said in a low dangerous voice.

" Don't what? " Kai asked.

" Rei went silent as his amber eyes seemed to lose their light. Kai saw this and decided to pick Rei up and set him down in a chair in the kitchen. Kai finished breakfast and served it up and then check back on Rei.

" Rei what's wrong? " Kai asked as he sat next to Rei. Pain was etched onto his face and Kai was about to shake his shoulder when Bryan suddenly came into the kitchen. Kai looked at Bryan then Rei and got up.

" What's wr--"

Bryan looked over at Rei as Tala came in behind him. " What's wrong with him? " Kai shrugged his shoulders then turned to look at Rei who was starring at them.

" He looks like he's entranced by something." Tala said as he took a step forward then stopped. Rei's pupils got bigger, then slitted suddenly.

" I don't like this." Kai said as Rei got up from his seat and slowly stalked up to him like they were his prey.

" Rei, what are you-- "

Rei suddenly lunged at Bryan tackling him to the ground. Tala stepped back and watched Bryan hit the ground.

" What the hell?! " Tala looked at Rei who had his fangs bared.

" Rei get ahold of yourself!!! " Both Kai and Tala yelled at Rei.

()!()!()!()!

Catty got up and grabbed some clothes and put them on as she ran over to Korimi's room. " Korimi!! Rei's going haywire!!" Catty yelled.

Spike, Kitty, and Kitsume came out fully dressed and Korimi soon followed. " Ok, we better hurry then, you know how bad he can get…" Korimi said as they got into the car. " I'm driving. " Catty said as she got into the drivers seat.

" Then we all really need to buckle up." Spike said as he fastened his seat belt.

Korimi, Kitty, and Kitsume soon followed just in time as Catty floored it.

()!()!()!()!

Rei still had Bryan pinned to the ground even though Kai and Tala had tried, only to meet Rei's fangs and nearly got their knees kicked out. Catty had barged in just in time to pull Rei off before he got the chance to bite Bryan.

" Who are yo-- " Bryan started.

" his twin sister! " Catty snapped as she pinned Rei to the ground.

" Korimi get the cat-nip!" Catty yelled.

" Cat-nip?" Kai, Bryan, and Tala cocked an eyebrow and sweatdroped. " Ok!" Korimi grabbed the cat-nip from Kitty and held it in front of Rei's nose.

Rei's eyes went wide then back to normal as the plants scent filled his nose. He blinked several times before he realized that he was starring at the same girl he saw in his dream and yesterday. His eyes nearly slitted again when he saw how he was sitting on him.

" What are YOU doing on top of ME?!" Rei practically screamed.

" Keeping you from killing Bryan, THAT'S WHAT!" Catty hissed at him.

" Can you two please calm down and have your brother sister fight later? Cause we have to kinda get out of here so I can train the rest of our team before they get too friendly with our opponents." Korimi said.

" Brother-sister? " Rei stared awkwardly at the girl with the dog tail.

" And who are you? Ms. Doggie? " Bryan said mockingly.

" One, I'm a wolf, not a dog. Two, my name is Korimi Ivanouv and three you need to train more often if you weren't able to push Rei off, then … maybe you should fix that. " Korimi said matter-a-factly.

Bryan looked like a balloon that was about to pop.

" I can tell that this will not be pretty. " Tala sighed.

()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!

Catty: ok done.. KORIMI UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. ch3

Catty: hey there people, here's chapter 3

Rei: YEA!!!  
  
Padfootlet - Well im updating ok?! NOW UPDATE YOUR FIC!!!!!!! Lol

Lily of the shadow - I have no idea but I like to say it a lot.. obviously.. I heard that you were moving but you might still go to TS.. where are going???

Drago-Kai - this a completely different fic to begin with and you'll have to wait and see if he find out

Fiere - Thank you and here's the update

Bryan: here you go!

Tala: Catty doesn't own so DO NOT SUE!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter: 3 Embarrassment

(((Normal POV)))

Rei and Catty were starring at Korimi and Bryan as they nearly tore each other apart.

"Ok children, let's be nice." Catty said as she got off Rei and held Korimi back. Tala and Kai quickly walked over and stopped Bryan from doing any unwanted damage. Kai stared at his surroundings. 'This has to be a nightmare.' Kai thought as he helped Tala calm Bryan down.

Catty gave up on restraining Korimi and told Rei to take her place. Korimi instantly went silent as soon as Rei's arms wrapped around her. Rei blinked a few times as he took in her reaction.

" You ok Korimi? " Rei asked almost resting his head on her shoulder. Catty burst out laughing as Korimi turned bright red.

" I don't know weather or not to laugh at them or with them. " Spike said jokingly. Tyson and Max simply laughed and shook their heads.

" Don't you ever get in trouble for that? " Kenny asked as he saw Korimi's face flush a deeper shade of red. Kitty and Spike just laughed.

" Shut it! " Korimi half yelled, glaring at her teammates, struggles to break free from Rei's hold.

" A little… help… please…," Rei said, as he tried to keep his hold on the wolf. Everyone continued as Rei suddenly fell forward, bringing Korimi down with him. Rei's face went as red as Tala's hair for a moment as he looked at Korimi.

"Uhh…hi…t-there…" Rei stuttered as he stared at the present position they were in. He was on top of her, while Korimi on the other hand, was trying to get out from beneath him.

" Rei, Get off of me!" Korimi cheeks remained pink as she felt Rei's breath on her face. " HA! HA! Korimi's stuck! Why don't you give a kiss for old times sake? C'mon Korimi, you know you want to. " Spike teased from the doorway of the kitchen.

Rei looked over at Spike with a confused look on his face while Korimi had flushed red and glared pure venom at the mutt. "Spike…" Korimi said in a low dangerous voice. " C'mon you KNOW you want to." Spike said jumping behind Catty.

" You are so DEAD! " Korimi yelled, throwing Rei off of her, and leapt towards the young wolf, but Rei had grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

" You might want to keep her there for a while, at least until we get Spike back to our place… Catty will come back later and get her, once she has calmed down. " Kitsume said, somewhat amused. It wasn't everyday they got to see Korimi actually embarrassed about something.

" Yea, … good idea…" Catty said, looking at Korimi was still struggling under Rei. "C'mon Spike… before Korimi gets loose again."

" Oh, but I want to see if she'll do it! " Spike teased, glancing over at Korimi, who, glared in return. He knew she would get him back in training, unless he managed to keep hidden from her most of the time. But there was no way in hell she would forget this and Spike sighed.

" You…Are...So…DEAD!!!" Korimi was about to kick Rei when she saw Spike grinning at her, and Rei staring at… HER?!

" What?!"

" Huh? " Rei blinked.

" You were staring at me. You know that's rude?!… baka " Korimi muttered.

" Oh, well it… was… your necklace… it has our names on it…" Rei stared at Korimi, utterly confused. How could he have never met her, and her have a necklace with both of their names on it? ' Probably just a fan girl thing…' Rei thought.

" What? " Korimi's eyes widened as she saw her necklace appear from beneath her shirt.

" It was the birthday/anniversary present you got her. Yea, I remember, Catty had too much scotch and nearly kissed her own brother on Korimi's 15th b-day." Spike said as he remembered the event like it was yesterday.

" You know, you talk WAY to much for your own good." Korimi glared at Spike, who just smirked. But it faltered when Rei kept on staring at the tiger necklace, and examining the sapphire eyes that made his eyes darken and lose some of their glow. So many memories and emotions flashing before and within his eyes.

Korimi looked up at Rei's eyes and just stared. " Rei? "

Rei's arms gave out from beneath him making him fall onto Korimi, but his eyes never left the necklace. Catty ran over to her fallen brother. " Rei?!" Korimi and Catty exchanged worried glances as Rei's we're slowly closing.

" Rei! Snap out of it!" Catty said whispered into his ear as she rubbed small circles onto his back and resting her head near his.

But he's not waking up.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Catty: Well there you go… MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kai: c'mon Korimi update your story.

Tala: R&R!!!!!!!!


	4. ch4

Catty: ok through a lot of threats from Liz and Korimi-chan, (mostly Korimi-chan) I'm updating again

Rei: Thanks to -

Padfootlet - I'm updating ok Here's another chapter! Update ur HM/DM fic!!

Lily of the Shadow - I'm updating!! Update your humor beyblade fic.. PLEASE!!!!

Fiere - I'm updating here's another chapter

Drago-Kai - I'm glad you like my chapter and here's another to add to the list

Max: ENJOY!!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 4 - Bloodstained lives

(((Normal POV)))

(Flashback)

Rei was surrounded by darkness. 'What's going on?' he thought, slightly panicked. 'Ok Rei, calm down. Try to remember…' Rei tried to calm himself. Then, he saw a pair of teary sapphire eyes above him.

'Korimi?'

Rei saw the tiger necklace with sapphire eyes dangling from her neck and right in front of his eyes.

'Korimi.'

"Rei.." A shaky voice said, choked by tears.

"Rei… Rei!"

(End Flashback)

"Rei… Rei!"

The neko-jin shook his head and sat up from his… bed? Rei looked around and found himself in his bedroom with Catty and Korimi saying something to him about how worried they were.

" Huh? What happened? " Rei looked at Korimi and saw that she put her tiger necklace away.

" You passed out on top of me you baka! " Korimi said harshly.

" That's a nice wake up call. " Catty said rolling her eyes. Spike walked into the room and saw that Rei was awake and smiled. " You gave us quiet a scare there Rei. "

Rei looked at Spike who had a small bruise growing on his left upper arm. ' I guess Korimi got to hit him after all. ' Rei thought as he saw Kai on the other bed with the Demolition Boys next to him.

" 'Bout time the cat woke up. " Bryan muttered as he watched Rei turn and give him a small glare.

" Glad the little birds ok. " Rei said sarcastically receiving a tug at his hair from Bryan. Ian laughed while Tala and Kai chuckled. Spencer just shook his head while Bryan glared at his fellow teammates.

" I better get our team back to the house. Korimi I don't think you'll mind if I ask you to stay here and watch Rei for right?" Catty said as she headed over to the door. Korimi playfully glared at Catty as she shrugged.

" I'll be back in 15 mins ok? " Catty said as she left Rei's room and got Spike and the others while heading over to the door. Spike said some last words to Max, something about too much sugar would make him shrink to be Ian's height. Poor guy was so naïve that he believed him. Kitsume walked out to the car with Kitty behind her.

" I'll see you guys soon. " Catty waved at Max and Tyson as she got into the drivers seat and drove off in her jet black Mustang.

()!()!()!()!

" You are such an IDIOT Spike! " Catty half yelled at the young wolf when they finally got in front of the house, though, she was amused. Her gun gave that away easily as Spike laughed, recalling the previous lil event that had happened.

" That was SOOO funny!!" Spike laughed as he remember Korimi's expression. She looked like a time bomb about to go explode.

" I hope Rei's ok though. I mean, one memory and he fully passed out. " Kitty said as she stood near Haru. She had been with Max and Kenny the whole time they were there. " Yea, and it seems that when he comes in contact with any object like that from his past, he gets a memory jog. " Kitsume said as she got out of the car.

" Yea but it worried me when his eyes glazed over and darkened before he passed out. " Catty said as walked over to the door. She was about to turn the handle when suddenly the smell of blood invaded her senses, halting her from opening the door.

"What's wrong Catty?" Kitsume asked as she walked over next to her captain.

" Kitsume, check the upstairs thoroughly. Spike I want you to check the downstairs, I'll check the 1st level of the house. Kitty stay in the car and keep a close eye on Haru, understood?!" Catty gave the orders with her face set as she stared at the house before them.

Catty, Kitsume and Spike walked into the house and examined the living room and dining room. Everything had been thrown around as if some fight had occurred in their house.

"Do you guys smell blood down here?" Catty asked as she walked closer to the couch.

"Yea.." Spike and Kitsume said as the headed to check their spots.

"Be careful … whatever did this might still be here. " Catty said as she examined the dead body on the couch. Spike inspected the basement and spotted a trail of blood leading to the back of the room. Spike then picked up the smell of fresh wounds and the distant smell of some sort of perfume, which led him to a young wolf.

The young wolf laid on the floor bleeding from various wounds and gashes. Kneeling in front of the girl, Spike pressed two of his fingers to the girls throat trying to find a pulse. The girl coughed up blood with her breathing uneven, Spike propped her up in his lap.

Spike looked at the gashes that were on her stomach, legs and arms.

" W-warn… K-Korimi… tell…h-her… Khayman found out about Rei's…memory loss…he's going to try… and…" The girl never finished. Her head fell limply to the side and Spike sighed whiled thinking about what the girl said.

()!()!()!()!

Kitsume had been checking room by room on the upstairs and found that she felt as if she was being watched. Everything was trashed and stained with blood as she walked through the hallway examining the rooms.

She walked into Korimi's room and was attacked by the toxic smell of blood mixed with rotting flesh. As she inspected the room her eyes drifted back to the door where the smell was the strongest.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Kitsume was staring face to face with a carcass of a young man around his late 30's, hanging off the coat hook on the back of the door. His body was covered with several gashes that only a wolf could make. As she got closer she came to realize that there was a thin line cut along his throat.

Kitsume looked even closer closer when suddenly the sound of something panting behind her caught her attention. She kept her eyes on the body until the eyes opened and the head rolled off and landed on the floor.

Kitsume jumped back as the head rolled toward her and screamed when she felt something sharp dig in her calf. Kitsume turned in time to see a black wolf with silver eyes just out of Korimi's window.

()!()!()!()!

Catty heard Kitsume scream and ran up the stairs to her. Spike ran up from the basement and bolted up the stairs and followed Catty. Catty transformed into her tiger form and broke through the door and the body hanging on the door. She changed into her human form and held back the urge to puke when the smell of the blood and the carcass surrounded her.

'Shit…' Catty thought as she looked at the door she came through and saw a big hole through the man hanging from it. Catty turned and found Kitsume completely paralyzed on the floor.

"Kitsume?!" Catty ran over to the fox and found her shaking like crazy and saw the gash on her left calf. Catty picked her up and walked out of the house over to the car with Spike following closely behind her.

"Get in the car, ALL of you. We're staying with the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys for a while." Catty said in a don't ask any questions tone. Everyone nodded and Spike got in the car holding Kitsume while trying to heal some of the injuries by himself. Catty got in the drivers seat and drove off to the hotel.

"Spike go get Korimi now. " Catty said as she parked.

Spike looked at Kitsume and left running to the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys suite.

" Kitty, Haru, go to after Spike and stay with Max and Tyson ok? " Catty said as the two kids ran off into the hotel. Catty looked down at Kitsume and started to heal her.

Spike ran up to the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boys and rapidly banged his fist against the door.

" Who is it?! " Tala's voice chimed through the oak.

" Get Korimi and tell her to get out to the parking lot NOW!" Spike yelled. " Tell her that Catty needs her and it's urgent!" Spike said as he slid down the door only to have it open midway and have him fall at Tala's feet. Tala shrugged him and saw Kitty and Haru walk in and talk to Max.

Tala popped his head into Rei's room and found Korimi talking to him.

" Sorry to interrupt but Spike said that Catty needs your help NOW Korimi. " Tala said as Korimi looked over at him.

Haru ran into the room and cried into Korimi's lap. " Korimi-san… Kitsume's in trouble.. she got bit and she might… she can't leave!!! " Haru cried only to be moved into Rei's lap. Korimi ran out the room and went down to the parking lot to find Kitsume shaking and whimpering things in her sleep.

Can she make it?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Catty: he he ok people there you go

Rei: R&R!!!!!!!


	5. ch5

Catty: Sry it took so long to post this chapter ; Stupid writers block

Rei: Thanks to…

Lily of the Shadow - Here's the next chapter Enjoy

Padfootlet - Well im updating so you better get ready to update ur fic as well… Hope you have fun on ur camping trip

Drago-Kai - Im glad ur liking the story Here's another chapter

Elemental Psionic - I'm glad to know that if got ur full attention lol here's the next chapter girl

Fiere - Why the rest of the chapter is here Enjoy!!!  
  
Max: Here's chapter 5 ENJOY GUYS!!!!!!!!!

Bryan: who gave him sugar… (glares at Catty)

Catty: ; good boy Maxie….

Rei: She doesn't own Beyblade so don't sue.. Kay? K…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 5 - Tear of longing and the beginning of a new relationship

(((Normal POV)))

" Kitsume please wake up…" Catty said looking at her teammate who was lying unconscious in front of her. Korimi had finally reached them and could only stare.

" What happened? " Korimi asked as she kneeled next to Kitsume and stared at the pained expression she held.

" I dunno, I think she's stuck in 2 people's memories…"

"WHA?!" Korimi looked at Catty then back to Kitsume, " isn't that almost deadly for her?!"

Catty sat there and picked up Kitsume. " We need to get her inside. She's going to have get through these memories on her own… "

Korimi stared in disbelief as Catty walked into the hotel and into the Blade Breakers and Demolitions Boy's suite. Haru ran over to Catty as she entered the room and placed Kitsume on the coach.

" Is Kitsume going to be ok Catty?" Kitty asked as she looked from Kitsume to her captain.

" If she's strong enough to last through the memories that have been forced into her mind then she'll be fine. " Catty said with a smile to Haru and Kitty.

Kitsume flinched a little bit then went still. Catty watched her closely as the other beybladers came into the room and found Korimi's friends back.

" I thought you were going to come back ALONE and take the mutt back…" Kai said glaring towards Korimi who simply glared back, muttering something about pigeons under her breath.

Catty merely glanced up and the Blade Breakers captain and held a cold stare. Kai stared at Catty and simply dismissed it as her PMS'ing that is until he walked past her and saw another girl sitting on the couch completely unconscious.

" What happened Catty? " Max asked as Haru ran over to him and hugged him.

" We can't stay at our apartment house anymore…" Catty said simply.

Korimi stared at Catty demanding an explanation.

" And why not?!" Korimi nearly yelled at Catty.

" Because we were attacked Korimi…" Spike said leaning on the doorframe.

" By what?" Korimi turned to Spike to see a small gash on his left forearm, " and what happened to your arm? "

Spike shrugged off the question then turned to see Kitsume sleeping normally for once. 'Well at least she's calm for now…'

Korimi stared at her team and got the impression that they weren't telling her something important. She walked over to Spike and tried to yell at him but her turned and looked at her.

" Some girl told me to tell you that Khayman's pack is here and he wants you back Korimi. He even knows about Rei's memory problem at the moment and the same with your brother. " Spike said flatly as Korimi looked from Tala to Rei.

()!()!()!()!

" What? " Korimi shook her head and ran for Rei's room and shut the door. 'He couldn't be back and he knows I wouldn't go back to him even if he was the last living man on earth! Crap. If things aren't bad enough already…' Korimi walked over and went out to the porch.

'He wouldn't do anything rash… would he…' Korimi looked at the tiger pendant that Rei had given her. Tracing the lines that made the tiger seem real she stopped when her fingertip was near the sapphire eyes.

(FlashBack)

" Happy Birthday Korimi! " Rei smiled as he placed the necklace around her throat and kissed passionately.

" Love you koi. " Rei said kissing her forehead and staring into her eyes. " Promise me you'll never get rid of this… or forget me ok? "

" I won't. You just have to come back in one-piece ok? " Korimi smiled and kissed Rei playfully on the neck. " A pack needs to stay together ya know. " With that she jumped over the rail and to the rest of the party.

(End Flashback)

Korimi held the pendant closer to her heart and let a solitary tear slip down her cheek and down to the sidewalk below.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Korimi turned around quickly and saw Rei standing in front of her.

"Rei?" Korimi stared into his eyes and felt like finding a punching bag really fast. She couldn't help the fact that she wanted him to remember everything. She remember when they would be out here and Tala would be watching them from a distance. He was an over protective brother and he always will be.

But weather she noticed or not, Tala was there keeping an eye on the girl that had stayed with them for a few hours.

" Korimi are you ok? " Rei asked snapping Korimi back to reality.

" Huh? " Korimi looked at Rei as he raised his hand to her cheek and wiped the tearstain off of her face.

" You were crying. " Rei hugged Korimi as rubbed small lil circles on her back.

Korimi tried to protest but when he started rubbing her back she lost the will to want him to let go.

" Rei…" Korimi managed to get out before falling asleep in his arms. Rei looked down at Korimi and smiled. 'So she can't resist a back rub. Better remember that next time she wants to get in a fight. ' Rei chuckled to himself as he picked Korimi up in his arms and walked back into his room and laid her down on his bed.

'Wonder why she reacted like the to the mentioning of that guys name…. Khayman was it?' Rei thought then suddenly he got another mind-blowing headache. 'damn not again…' Rei held his head as his memory started to come back lil by lil.

()!()!()!()!

Tala walked into the room and saw Rei holding his head and guessed that it was another memory jog laid him down next to Korimi when suddenly he got an idea and decided to put him on Kai's bed. 'He doesn't need any ideas.' Tala walked out of the room then glanced at the door. 'Why do I care?… Oh well he didn't need any ideas anyways.'

Catty glanced over at Tala and looked at him questionably.

" He had another memory jog and Korimi's asleep." Tala simply said as he walked over to Catty and Bryan.

" So how's your friend?" Tala asked as he took a seat on the armrest.

" She's still recovering from the attack and the memories that were forced into her memory. " Catty said as she left the room to get a glass of water.

" I still don't get how that can be possible…" Ian looked at Kitsume then over to the kitchen doorway. Kai had gotten up and followed Catty into the kitchen to get his own glass of water.

Catty filled her glass then sat on the counter and sipped it. Kai looked at her for a brief moment then looked at the fridge as the water filled his glass.

"Do you always sit on other peoples counters? " Kai asked as he leaned against the stove.

"Do you always lean against a stove when the fires on? " Catty smirked when Kai suddenly moved away from the stove and sat near the kitchen table.

Catty grinned victoriously and sipped from her glass as Kai glared venomously at the cat sitting on the counter.

"You never know what's been done on those counters you know." Kai said as he watched Catty closely.

"Are you implying that there are 2 gay bladers here? " Catty grinned when Kai looked as if he had seen something horrid on the counter.

"Aww what's the matter Kai. " Catty teased as Kai shook his head getting his mind focused on the one thing that he had been trying to focus on earlier, trying to figure out what this girl was! He has seen her transform in and out of her tiger form and here she is with 2 cat ears on top of her head and a tail that moves once in a while.

He had thought that the tail was fake until she caught a glass that Bryan had knocked over with it.

"Don't think too hard Kai you might kill some of your brain cells ya know. " Kai glared at Catty and was about to snap back at her when a sudden crashing sound was heard. Kai turned to look at the door then went to say something to Catty but she was gone.

()!()!()!()!

A hooded girl walked into Rei's and Kai's room through the porch and pulled out a knife. 'All I have to do is cut him. I don't have to kill him, which is a good thing cause if Korimi suddenly wakes up I'll be dead.' The girl thought to herself as she carefully pulled out Rei's arm.

' A quick cut to the upper arm shouldn't do any damage. ' she thought as she placed her knife to his flesh and slit it across his arm quickly. 'Ok I have the bloody knife now time to go!' the girl thought as she ran to head back to porch door when someone grabbed her arm.

It was Rei.

" What the hell did you do that for?!" Rei yelled bringing Korimi out of her sleep only to see Rei's arms bleeding.

"Oh my gawd! What the hell happened here?!" Korimi yelled as she tore off a piece of Rei's sheets and wrapped it around his wound.

'Oh crap this isn't good. Just run your ass off Liz.' The hooded girl now known as Liz said as she yanked her arm away from Rei and ran from the couple.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Korimi yelled as she threw a lamp towards Liz missing her by a mere centameter.

Liz jumped off the balcony and ran back to Khayman's Lair to give him the bloodied knife. 'Oh my gawd that was way too close..' Liz breathed heavily as she ran to the entrance of the lair.

()!()!()!()!

Catty and Kai ran into the room to find Korimi treating Rei's wound and a lamp broken into pieces near the porch door.

" What the hell happened here?!" Catty and Kai yelled at the same time, looked at each and glared.

" Rei was attacked. " Korimi said simply.

Rei winced as Korimi tightened the bandage a lil tighter then it needed to be.

"Oh… Sorry Rei…" Korimi said as she lossened the bandage.

'Well I'm glad she isn't all mopy now…' Catty thought. She then looked at Kai and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the room.

" Hey what are you doing?!" Kai yelled at Catty.

" We're not needed here." Catty said as she closed the door behind her. " Be good you two." She said as she heard the soft click, indicating that the door had been fully closed.

Korimi and Rei simply glared at the door then Rei blinked then looked at Korimi.

" What'd she say that for? " Korimi face faulted and nearly fell off the bed.

" You're not that naïve are you?" Korimi said as she sat up on the floor.

Rei blinked a few times then it dawned on him. Raising an eyebrow he pointed from himself to Korimi and Korimi nodded.

"Oh my…" Rei smack himself in the head.

"Baka…" Korimi said as they started up a conversation full of questions with some either half answered or just not answered at all.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: Ok there we go

Rei: IM NOT A BAKA!!!!

Bryan: Review!


	6. ch6

Catty: Hey guys… I don't what happened with the last chapter.. I only got 2 reviews ;.;

Rei: So here's another chapter since Catty was bored and felt like updating a lil earlier then planned.

Kai: Thanks to -

Padfootlet - lol yes Rei can act like a Baka sometimes but we still love him Here's a chapter to greet you when you return Korimi-chan

Fiere - Sry I haven't read your stories yet… I feel so bad since you're a great reviewer. ; I'll see what I can do about reading your lasted fic ok? And here's an update just for you loyal reviewers!!!

Tala: I can't believe Liz didn't review… thank god I thought she was going to try and to smush a marshmallow in my hair

Max: Whatever Tala…

Kai: Don't sue she doesn't own anything she can't offord … this being one of them.

Catty: ;.; sad but true…

Ian: Enjoy the early chapter!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 6 - Relationships revealed

(((Normal POV)))

The night had gone on as any normal one would. Sleeping arrangements were made and the girls and boys said their good nights.

The Demolition Boys gave up their room, only because Tala refused to let Korimi sleep with Rei. Spike went with Bryan and Tala as they entered Kai's and Rei's room only to see that it was already somewhat crowded.

"Well how are we going to make this work out? " Rei asked as he watched Spike look around the room for a spot to sleep.

" Well if you don't mind sleeping with a wolf I can change so I won't take up as much room…" Spike offered making Bryan, Ian, and Spencer look at him questionably. Spike decided it would be best to show them now rather then later.

Spike stood in front of the glass sliding door preventing anything in or out. A yellow light surrounded Spike as he kneeled down to one knee and slowly changed into his wolf form. His body shrank as his bones adjusted to one of a canine.

Ian cringed slightly as he saw Spike's face stretch and saw the muzzle of a dog form. Slowly his body was covered with fur and his legs and arms changed to those of the wolf.

Suddenly they were face to face with a wolf who was covered in black with the exception of his tail, which had a tip of white to it.

" Does that hurt as much as it looked? " Ian said as Spike walked over to Ian and nuzzled his head into Ian's chest. Spike looked at the others and merely shrugged off Spencer's and Bryan's shocked expressions. Rei shook his head and got into his sleeping bag since he offered Tala and the others his bed.   
  
Spike walked over next to Rei and curled up by his side, quickly falling asleep next to the neko-jin.

" Guess that transformation really can it outta him. " Rei said as he took some of the bandages Kai always stored and walked back over to Spike.

" What do you need those for? " Kai asked raising his eyebrow as he watched Rei take Spike's front left leg and apply some medicine to it causing the wolf to whimper slightly.

" He never patched up the gash on his arm. Or should we say his front left leg in this case. " Rei said as he wrapped the leg in the bandage leaving the wolf's breathing returning to normal.

"He's probably dreaming about getting dog treats or something…," Kai said as he watched Spike's tail wag slightly.

" Let's just get some sleep ok? " Rei offered as he pat Spike on the head one final time before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Tala and the others soon followed after Rei, letting sleep overcome them.

()!()!()!()!

Catty and Kitty we're talking to Kitsume and Korimi through the joined room. The girl's left the bathroom door open so they could see each other and laid down on the beds.

…

Well let's rephrase that…

They let us have their room after seeing Tyson and Max's room and pitied having to clean the living room if they got to sleep in it. Since they rotated cleaning duty between teams to help leave the suite somewhat presentable. Ian ran from the room, Bryan didn't even look inside, Spencer went to his room and Tala merely looked like a fish outta water. Their room was a mess! Even Max's side was somewhat clean, compared to Tyson's.

Catty and Kitty shared Tala and Bryan's room and Kitsume and Korimi shared Spencer and Ian's. For some reason they felt like having a sleepover in Kai and Rei's room so the girls didn't question them. Korimi refused to sleep in Bryan's room, mostly because she wanted to destroy all of his stuff but Catty wouldn't allow that.

Catty stretched out on Tala's bed just about ready to pass out when Kitty suddenly walked over and nudged her shoulder.

" hn? " Catty said as she rolled over and brought the covers closer to her.

" Do you think that it's safe having Tala and Rei in the same room? What if Tala gets his full memory back and tries to get Rei in his sleep for wanting to marry --- "

" Don't worry about it Kitty. If anything, Tala would see it as a dream. We can tell him later that it was a memory and not a dream. Plus, I think we can trust him not to lash out at Rei in the middle of the night with the rest of his team and Kai there." Catty said as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Kitty sighed and walked back over to Bryan's bed and climbed into it. ' I can't believe Catty holds that much faith in Tala. I mean her brother is her only family that she has left. ' Kitty thought as she looked over at Catty then decided to go to bed.

()!()!()!()!

Kitsume watched Korimi as she laid down in Ian's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So what did you and Rei do in your lil alone time? " Kitsume asked gaining Korimi attention as she nearly fell outta her bed.

" What do you think we… KITSUME!! " Korimi yelled as she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it in her face.

"Ah so what did ya'll talk about? " Kitsume asked as she threw the pillow back.

" He asked some questions and I either answered them or completely ignored them. Hope I didn't disappoint you. " Korimi said in a sarcastic tone. Kitsume shook her head and watched Korimi fall asleep on her bed.

" Well at least he has the idea that the two of you were together. " Kitsume said, as she looked at the ceiling then the clock. She thought about the memories she had awoken from and tried to piece everything together as sleep overtook her.

()!()!()!()!

Catty stood on the roof looking at the sky as the sun rose. Sighing to herself, she sat down and stared off into space. Her thoughts drifted to last things her brother had said to her before he was reborn.

(Flashback)

__

"Catty whatever you do, please take care of your team. Korimi won't take our deaths too well. " Rei said looking from Tala to himself, then back to his baby sister.

"You'll come back right Rei-san? " Catty said through choked tears.

Rei simply smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead and held onto her lovingly.

"You're my baby sister. I have to come back and make sure no one picks on you " Rei managed to say as Korimi ran over to them and grabbed his hand.

"Rei…"

Rei looked at Korimi as she looked from him to her fallen brother.

" Tala-san? "

Catty watched as Korimi cried her eyes out as the two were carried away by their spirits.

" REI!!! TALA!!! " Korimi yelled as she began to run after them only to be stopped by Catty.

"Catty?"

(End Flashback)

"Catty? "

Catty turned to see Kai walking over to where she was sitting on the ledge.

" What's the cat doing out without her own jacket? " Kai said as he watched her slightly shiver.

" What's triangle boy doing out here with his hair still wet? " Catty said gently pulling on some of Kai's still-wet hair.

" Well what are you doing out in only a tank top, shorts, and damp hair? " Kai shot back.

" Mine only looks wet because of the fog. Plus it's 79 degree's out here, nothing big. " Catty said calmly.

Kai merely stood next to her and stared.

" You come out here often? " Catty asked as Kai fell silent. The wind picked up causing it to seem a lil colder then it really was.

Catty slightly jumped as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back.

" Did I scare you kitten? " Kai smirked as Catty slightly tensed then relaxed against him.

"Not at all. " Catty said only to feel Kai rest his chin on her shoulder.

" Good." He said watching the sunrise.

The two remained how they were for a good 10 mins until the rain clouds started to gather around. Catty looked up at the sky as the rain started to sprinkle before it started to down pour.

Catty went to move but Kai refused to move or even let go of her.

"Kai? C'mon I want to go inside. " Catty said as she tried to loosen his grip from around her waist but all he did was hold onto her even tighter.

" Just wait. " Kai whispered into her ear.

" Huh? Kai what are you? " Catty was cut off as she was pulled of the ledge and pinned against the ground.

"KAI! What do you think you're doing?!" Catty snapped at the crimson eyed Russian.

Kai leaned down until their noses barely touched as whispered something in her ear.

()!()!()!()!

Korimi sat at the dinner table in the kitchen eating a pop-tart peacefully until Rei walked in and pecked her on the cheek. Though she was glad that Rei remembered enough to show feelings towards her, she choked on a piece of the pop-tart leaving Rei to chuckle slightly.

" Calm down there Korimi. " Rei smiled as Korimi cleared her throat and glared at Rei.

" Don't do that! " Korimi yelled at Rei.

" What? Walk in on you outta the blue or kiss you? " Rei said playfully.

'Yup he has his memory back… he's a smart ass again…'

" Wait…" Korimi said as her eyes widened slightly.

" Sorry it took a while… " Rei said as he leaned in and kissed Korimi passionately.

" Ah-hem! " Tala glared at Rei they finished their lil kiss. " I was sure glad for the gap. " Tala said walking over to Korimi and pulling her chair back away from Rei.

" Aww isn't that great. Right when Korimi gets Rei back big brother remembers as well. " Spike laughed as Korimi turned bright red.

" SPIKE!!!!!!! " Korimi yelled and got up from her chair and tried to get to Spike, only to have Tala remember his lil gift and froze her feet to the ground.

" TALA!!! " Korimi yelled at her brother. Tala merely smirked and shook his head.

" Remember I agreed when you got your gift to use fire to use ice to cool you down. " Tala chuckled to himself as his sister glared daggers at him.

" But couldn't you do that AFTER I beat up Spike? " Korimi whined but Tala didn't listen. Rei sat on the side lines and smiled as Korimi kept on trying to get her feet free by melting the ice only to have Tala freeze her feet AGAIN!

Bryan merely stood a good distance away video taping everything that happened. It would prove use later to tease Korimi with.

Everyone laughed waking up the others and adding to the commotion going on in their suite.

()!()!()!()!

Kai stared Catty in the eyes before leaning down and capturing her lips and licking her bottom lip. Catty merely laid there in shock. Even in the past, she had never really had a relationship with the phoenix and he wasn't even in the war so how did HE die?

Though Catty was greatly confused she granted the phoenix access and battled against him. Sure she never had a relationship, but that never ment that she never had some feelings for the guy.

The two shared their own battle for dominance only having Kai come out on top. Catty had decided that their lil 'moment' had been progressing enough that it HAD to stop before they went a lil TOO far. Catty relaxed and let her body slip into the concrete and appeared on the ledge again.

Kai stared then looked where the sound Catty's voice and smirked.

" So you could've stopped anytime you wanted? Interesting." Kai said as he got up and walked inside.

Catty blinked a couple times then it dawned on her.

"HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Catty chased in after Kai as they entered the suite. Kai merely leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Catty stormed in after him completely drench and strolled over to phoenix and went to walk past him and placed her foot next to his.

" Don't play with me Hiwatari…" Catty said before she tripped the phoenix and pointed her index finger in his face.

Rei and the others watched from the kitchen hearing everything they said.

"Catty … what are you doing?…" Kai said as a lil blue light appeared from her fingertip.

" Fireball! " Catty had the spark explode in his face leaving him a lil singed, nothing bad. His clothes suddenly looked a lil burnt but he was fine.

Catty blew the tip of finger like it was a gun and walked into Tala and Bryan's room before slamming the door shut and sitting down the bed.

Kai looked at the kitchen doorway and saw many people trying to contain their laughter but not succeeding very well at it.

" Shut up. " Kai muttered as he left for his room and closed his door.

As the door shut, the suite erupted into laughs with people doubling over and holding their sides or onto whatever or whoever was next to them. But they all eventually fell to the floor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: Well there you guys go another chapter. I might not be able to update within the next 2 weeks and then school starts so don't expect any regular updates. ;

Rei: Catty's going to try and get another chapter posted this week just to tie you guys over ok?

Bryan: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. ch7

Catty: Hey guys I'm back and with another chapter

Rei: Hope you loved the humor in the last chapter cause there's going to be A LOT more.

Tala: Sadly… Thanks to:

CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT - Yes I know that was mean but I had to add the humor. Just to have that kinda relationship where all they do is pick on each other lol Hopefully my fics won't die but after the 14 of August there will be a slow update.

I WILL NOT LEAVE!!! I'm just trying to focus on school and get through my sport

Drago-Kai - I'm glad that you liked the chapter and even more glad that I'm ur fav. Author. Makes me feel special.. lol ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! And same with CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT, I will not leave. I'm just going to focus more on school this year .

Lily of the Shadow - Poor Tala. (Notices Tala hiding behind Korimi-chan) Oh well.. HERE'S AN UPDATE HOPE THE AP CLASS THING HELPED OUT!!

Padfootlet - I'm so glad that I made your day/week Update soon and … yea I'm coming over 2morrow so you can help me with FH (Dances around)

Tala: (still hiding from Liz)

Max: (sigh) enjoy the chapter guys!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 7 - Darkness overthrows the light in a never ending storm.

(((Normal POV)))

Kai sighed watching his team train hard for the upcoming tournament in the park. Spike had followed them in his dog form and sat beside him in the shade.

It had been a week since the Were-Pack decided to stay with the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys and he'd hate to admit it, but some of them were growing on him. Seeing Korimi yell at Spike constantly reminded him of himself when he would yell at Tyson for eating everything in the fridge or when he was slacking.

Kai smirked to himself as he remembered when he had first learned about how the Were-Pack was formed and about each of their individual specialties.

Catty had power over the element of cold fire, which she could use in any way she wanted. He learned that the hard way when he decided just to play around with the tiger's feelings. She also had several of the same talents as her twin brother Rei. The only difference between the two was Catty has a set of cat ears and a tail.

He remembered when Ian let his curiosity get the best of him when he went to figure out if it was real or not. He pulled her tail so hard it probably extended an inch or two, but after that those two were always bickering or Catty was literally chasing Ian down the halls and through the woods.

Spike had power over lightening and darkness, which he was still trying to master but was improving with every training session he was put through. Even Korimi's training sessions, when she trained them for their beybattles.

Kitsume had power over water, which was also in progress but she also had this strange gift. When she touched a person she would get thrown into that person's memories and live them as if it was her experience.

Kitty had power over wind and even uses these weird fans to help amplify her power. She's kinda like Kenny only not a geek. She has this obsession over the fluff on Bryan's jacket, which drives him crazy and he eventual just gave it to her when she stared playing with it again. They had a brother/sister relationship, so there was nothing to worry about there.

Then there was Korimi. She had power over fire. Just plain ordinary fire and she could use it like Catty. Though that's something to worry about since she has Tala's temper. She would run off with her brother when they went off to train just to see what he had been up to.

Spike tugged on Kai's scarf, bringing the phoenix out of his thoughts when he saw Kenny walking over to him to show him how much the team had improved during their 2-hour training session.

Kai simply nodded and stood up and walked over to his team.

" Well you've still got some ways to go, but I guess you've earned enough to call it for a day. " Kai said as he looked at everyone's expression. Tyson looked about ready to go raid a restaurant, Max looked like he wanted to go to the nearest ice-cream stand, and Kenny sighed.

Kai looked over at Rei who was scratching Spike behind the ear. Rei looked like he had been through enough with having past memories always coming back at random times. Kai walked over to Rei and patted Spike on the head.

" HEY REI!! " Rei turned his head and was greeted by Korimi who ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

" Hey Korimi " Rei said in a cheery voice and hugged her back. Korimi smiled and kissed his neck and played with his hair sash. The only funny thing about their relationship was that Tala was totally against it. Though no could blame him, he just didn't want to see his little sister growing up.

" KON!!! " Tala walked over to Rei and Korimi and glared at the tiger.

" Hey Tala what's up? " Rei said as he kissed Korimi on the forehead causing the redhead to glare even more at him.

" You're cuddling up with my sister Kon. " Tala growled at Rei who simply shrugged Tala off and sat down next to a tree.

Kai sighed and left the three to talk and rant on however they wanted.

()!()!()!()!

Catty was training in a nearby wooded area. She was messing around with Pyro, launching her at a few trees and sending them up in flames.

" You know that isn't exactly safe. "

Catty turned and saw Kai leaning against one of the healthy trees.

" What do you want… " Catty said in a harsh tone. Kai simply looked at her then shook his head.

" I'm not one to brag but you've gotta have better things to do other then setting trees on fire. " Kai said as watched Catty. Catty merely stared at Kai.

" Well I guess I could be practicing my martial arts if we ever get attacked. But there's no one available that's fit for it. " Catty said as she turned her back to Kai and got rid of her jacket and got her hair sash and tied her hair back.

" So you're saying that I can't spare against a demon? " Kai raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards her.

" I'm saying a human such as yourself could not fathom or even measure the power of a TIGER demon." Catty said as she stood her ground and relaxed her body.

" Is that so? Well I guess it's a good thing that not every human has been put through the same type of life as me." Kai said as he stood right behind her.

" Only you and those who had been treated as loved dogs in the abbey? " Catty spat back in Kai's face.

Kai merely glared at Catty and turned her around so their eyes could meet.

" Loved dogs? " Kai glared pure venom at Catty and decided to show her what the 'Loved Dogs' of the abbey could do. So Kai decided to punch her in the stomach only to be met with his arms nearly twisted off.

" That crap isn't going to work against me Kai. I can see your every move. " Catty whispered into his ear, which enraged him even more. Catty let go of Kai and he tried to trip her, so she jumped out of the way muttered something under her breath.

All Kai caught was enraged Russian's have a lack of speed. 'She is just trying to tick me off isn't she?!' Kai thought to himself as he stared at Catty who merely stared back. That is until she appeared from behind him and kicked his knee in so it locked and he fell to the ground.

Kai turned around to see that Catty was gone. She wasn't behind him, nor was she in front of him… she was… gone. He examined the trees and the bushes and found her at a lake. It sounded as if she was talking to herself but in reality it was a small cat looking fox demon sitting on her lap.

" 1) Kori… do you think we can win the war? " Catty asked and the cat merely meowed and nuzzled her head into Catty's neck. Kori looked towards the trees where Kai was standing and jumped off Catty's shoulder and ran up to Kai. Kai only looked at the cat and raised an eyebrow.

" She's a 2) Nekit. A cat/fox demon. Kai, this is Kori, Kori … this is Kai. " Catty introduced the two to each other and Kori merely jumped onto Kai's shoulder and slipped her head into Kai's scarf and nuzzled his neck.

Kai slightly tensed at the nekit when it slipped its head into his scarf. Nothing ever touched his neck, it was the most sensitive place on his body.

Catty grinned and looked Kai.

" What's the matter Kai, scared of a lil nekit touching your neck. She's harmless, at for now she is. " Catty said as she walked back over to the rock she had been sitting on.

" What are you doing all the way back here I thought we were fighting back--- "

" One thing you should learn is how to separate the body from its shadow. You weren't fighting me Kai; you were fighting my Shadow, a ghost of me. " Catty cut him off and looked at him sternly.

" You have you learn that in order to survive the war that's going on. At least … it's going on in our world. Humans are so lucky… they get a simple life and aren't looked at as monsters." Catty said as she leaned her head forward so you couldn't see her eyes.

" Not all humans have it lucky ya know. Some are seen as threats and society just doesn't know what to do with them. " Kai sat down next to her and stared out at the water.

" Yea but you get shot the moment someone sees you transform from your animal form to your human like form. " Catty said. Still staring at the floor and letting a few tears fall every now and then.

Kori walked over to Catty and nudged her leg with her head and meowed.

Kai looked at Catty and forced her to look him in the eyes. Catty's eyes were slightly glazed over due to the amount of tears that she refused to let fall. Kai stroked her cheek and held onto her. Catty cried her eyes out as her tears drenched Kai's shirt.

The 3 stayed where they were for a while with nothing disturbing them.

()!()!()!()!

Tala, Rei, and Korimi had walked back to the hotel to see what Spike and the others were up to.

" Can I afford to leave the two of you to behave?" Tala raised an eyebrow as he looked from Korimi to Rei. Mostly to Rei though.

" Yes Tala, we'll be fine. " Korimi said rolling her eyes as she tried to lead Rei away from Tala.

" Yea right. " Tala said as he spotted Ian throwing a Frisbee and Spike catching it.

" Spike must live in his wolf form or something…" Tala sighed and dodged the Frisbee before it hit him, only to have Spike jump on him and took them both to the ground.

" SPIKE GET OFF!!! " Tala yelled at Spike. Spike had changed back into his human-like form and got off of Tala and went to help him up went the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

()!()!()!()!

Catty snapped her eyes open and looked at her surroundings. Only to notice that Kai was still holding onto her. Catty screamed and pushed Kai off of her.

" What the?? " Kai shook his head and looked at Catty completely confused. " What the hell was that for?! "

" Why were you holding me like that?!" Catty yelled at Kai.

" Cause you were crying and I thought that maybe I could be considerate! " Kai yelled back at Catty. Kori stopped them for a moment when she turned into a giant Nekit. Kori made it to where both Kai and Catty where on her back and jumped over the trees and maneuvered her way back near the hotel.

" uuhhhh it can fly? " Kai said as he held onto Catty tightly.

" Maybe, Can I breathe!!! " Catty yelled at Kai who in return glared back at her. Kai loosened his grip ever so slightly.

Catty looked down and saw Spike helping Tala up and heard a gun shot.

()!()!()!()!  
  
Korimi and Rei hadn't very far before they saw a girl with dirty blonde hair that came down to her waist.

" You shouldn't go down there, you need to go back and help your friend." The girl said to Korimi and Rei.

" What are you talking about? " Korimi looked at the girl and wanted to completely ignore when Rei suddenly grabbed his right upper arm.

" You're the girl that attacked me that one night. " Rei said as he felt the slash on his arm re-open. The girl sighed and nodded.

" Mind I was suppose to kill you that night." The girl said as she looked at the floor. Korimi was trying her best not to lash out at the girl since she could prove to be a good source for information.

" Then why didn't you. " Rei asked as the girl suddenly walk towards him and places a weird cloth around his wound.

" Because, I don't agree with my boss's methods. I don't even want to be there. I was forced to join them against my will. " The girl looked at Rei then to Korimi.

" Khayman will try to get you back at any cost Korimi. " The girl looked at Korimi and then turned to walk away.

" Wait! What's your name? " Rei asked before the girl left.

" Liz. " Liz said simply then she disappeared.

Korimi and Rei went to turn around when suddenly a gunshot caught their attention.

()!()!()!()!

Before anyone knew that was going on, the clouds went dark and it started to rain. Spikes body fell limp into Tala's arms Tala carried him away into the hotel. Everyone soon met together in the Blade Breakers and Demolition Boy's suite and sat down to talk.

" What the hell is going on? " Kai and Tala asked Catty who merely stared out the window. She looked at them and when she spoke to them, her voice seemed different.

"_ Before anyone had time to prepare, the war had already leaked into the human world. Normal, ordinary people would see demon's flood their streets and try to murder them for their own sick pleasure._

Khayman had let the door to the human world open to the demons that wanted to seek out and kill for their own pleasure. His had gathered troops from all over the world and there was 1 person he had yet to find.

Korimi

Korimi, the black wolf of heated flames who aided her brother, Tala the white wolf of frozen life. Both we're considered the best of the wolf tribes.

Then there was the 2 best of the tiger tribes,

The other 2 were:

Catty, the white tiger of cold fire and her brother, Rei, the white tiger of lightening.

The two from the wolf tribes and tiger tribes soon became quick friends since they saw things in common interests.

The two brothers helped lead the war against Khayman since all he wanted was bloodshed.

Though the two sisters were left tending the weak and wounded, they still fought along side the soldiers who sought out to protect those who needed protecting from this mad wolf leader Khayman. "

Catty's eyes dimmed out and she quickly passed out on the floor as thunder crashed through the sky. Rei rushed over to Catty to check if she was ok, while Korimi and Kitty were busy healing the bullet wound the Spike had received from the earlier incident.

"Has the war already erupted into this world too? " Kitsume said as she watched the rain beat against the windows that lead to the porch.

" What are you talking about? " Kai asked as Korimi stared out into the night.

" We won't see daylight for a long time. Not until this war is ended. You guys are in for a ride that won't end until Khayman dies. " Kitsume said as she left for her room and closed the door.

The last thing anyone heard was the harsh crashing of thunder and lightening that echoed through the night.

()!()!()!()!

Kitsume has gotten up in the middle of the night to straighten out her thoughts when she saw Tala sitting on the couch. Shrugging it off she started for the kitchen when Tala grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him onto the couch.

" I guess you're right. " Tala looked down at Kitsume then to the glass door.

" Huh? " Kitsume stared into Tala's eyes and rested her head on his chest.

" The sun isn't rising and the storm won't stop."

" It won't until it's all over."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: Well there ya go chapter 7

Rei: hehe

Tala: You're pairing me with Kitsume?!

Kitsume: Is there something wrong with that Wolf-Boy?!

Tala: (glares at Kitsume)

Catty: the 1) and 2) thing are:

Kori - ( Core- Eye) that's how you pronounce it Nekit - just something I thought up to call the cat/fox that Catty has 

Kai: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. ch8

Catty: Ok people here's another chapter to the beloved story, Lost and Found

Rei: can't you tell that she's happy??

Tala: Thanks to -

Padfootlet - Well hopefully we'll figure out who shot Spike soon. And Rei will protect you. ENJOY THE UPDATE!!!!

CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT - Well here's another chapter ENJOY!!!!  
  
Lily Of the Shadow - hehe well I had to put ya in somehow ENJOY THE UPDATE!!!!!!  
  
Drago-Kai - Well I'm glad to know that you like the way I started the war and we'll have to see if the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers will help our good demons.. (throws confetti around) thank you for adding my story to your favs list

Max: Here's the chapter guys ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: She doesn't own it so don't sue.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 8 - What happened to us?

(((Normal POV)))

Catty sat on the balcony in the pouring rain lost in thought. She couldn't believe that the war had already poured into the human realm. The news groups were trying to gather information on what might be attacking the people all around the world.

Catty shook her head. ' We were supposed to prevent them from even coming here in the first place! ' she thought to herself. She couldn't get over the fact that the demons had already gained control of Africa and Antarctica.

Kai stood near the door watching the tiger demon get lost in her own thoughts. He sighed and looked over at Spike who was merely stretching so his muscles wouldn't cramp up.

" Shouldn't you be resting your shoulder? " Kai asked as he watched the wolf stretch out his arms and neck.

" Yea but I don't want to be cramped up if we get attacked. " Spike said as finished and turned on the TV.

Max walked into the room and sat down next to Spike. Even though the turtle was half awake he managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep again on the wolf master. Spike smiled gently and rubbed Max's back.

" It's too dark outside… what time is it??" Max asked as he yawned as he stretched out and rested his head in Spikes lap.

" It's 11:45am Max. " Kai said looking from Max to Spike. Spike had managed to keep Max calm through the situations with the gunfire and Rei's sudden memory jogs. They had formed a decently goof friendship. Spike treated Max like a lil brother since his died protecting him from a monster when he was 6.

Max on the other hand never had an older brother since his parents had gotten a divorce when he was younger. (AN- Ok I don't know when exactly Judy and Mr. Tate divorced but bear with me people ok? Ok ) He took to Spike the moment he came into the hotel and helped out with Rei.

Kai shook his head and grabbed a jacket, then headed outside next to Catty.

" You know you shouldn't be out here dressed in that… " Kai managed to say before Catty looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "What's wrong…" Kai walked over to Catty and placed the jacket on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I failed…"

"What?" Kai looked at Catty forcing her to look at him. " What are you talking about Catty?? "

" I was suppose to prevent Khayman from letting the demons loose on the human world. I failed. Kai… I failed my mission in preventing the demons from getting through. " Catty choked back her tears, though with the rain it would hard to tell if she wasn't crying to begin with.

" Putting yourself down is a lame way to get compliments. You do know that right? " Kai said as he watched Catty carefully. Catty looked at Kai and rubbed her eyes, only causing them to sting even more. Kai sighed and took out a reasonably dry cloth to dry off her eyes.

" Plus…" Kai started, only to forget what he was going to say. Catty looked at Kai with her golden eyes slightly glazed over giving them a dull appearance. Kai could only stare at Catty. It had been a couple of days since the rain had started and Catty was already looking a little thinner then she should.

" Have you been eating well?" Kai asked as he brushed some of Catty's hair outta her face. Catty merely looked off towards the tall buildings.

" We have to try and kill Khayman before the human race becomes extinct. But, I don't want to put that pressure on my team. " Catty mumbled to herself and leaned back into Kai subconsciously. Kai noticed this and rested his head on her shoulder before sighing.

" Why do YOU have to kill Khayman? " Kai asked looking down at the ground.

The earth had become so saturated with water that it couldn't hold it anymore. The sewers were flooded causing the roads to be blocked for motor vehicles. Even the flights were cancelled, mostly because the pilots couldn't see the runways.

" Because, I can't let him try and hurt the people I care about. " Catty said as she looked over her shoulder and into Kai's eyes. Catty silently laughed at herself as she realized what she said.

"What's so funny? " Kai asked as Catty shook her head and looked over into the living room where the Demolition Boys, Blade Breakers, and Were Pack were talking and laughing as if nothing was happening.

" It's comforting to see them that happy. "

" What? " Kai said as he looked at what she was talking about.

" It's as if the world is stopping for them. Their laughing and having fun while the earth is dying from lack of oxygen. " Catty said as she held the jacket closer to her body. " It's nice to see what we fight for. To be able to keep them from knowing what will happen if Khayman does take over."

Kai looked over at Catty.

" So this is what you fight for? "

Catty looked at Kai and nodded. " Though you may not realize it, we've even helped you before Kai. Spike was willing enough to change his identity to make sure that you and Tala were ok in the Abbey. He was one of the scientists that helped you out every day. "

Kai's eyes widened slightly. How could Spike and the Instructor Spike be the same person? Sure they were immortal he remembered Catty mentioning that earlier but, to have actually aged himself and gone to the Abbey to make sure that they emotions weren't completely killed from their training.

Kai shook his head.

" That can't be him. " Kai said. He even remembered Spike taking several shots for him and the Demolition Boys more times then any normal… human could take.

Catty smiled sadly as she raised her hand to his cheek and wiped one of the blue triangles off Kai's face. " It is him. " Kai stared at Catty then placed his hand on top of hers.

" Why? "

()!()!()!()!

A tall dark man looked over the city.

"Isn't it beautiful? The world is turning into a giant ocean. " The man said talking to what seemed like air.

" Master Khayman. We have targeted Korimi and Tala Ivanov, Catty Kon, and even Kai Hiwatari. " A young man around his late 20's said. He kneeled down as Khayman turned and looked at him sternly.

" So even Kai Hiwatari is with them huh? Well, I'm guessing he won't know his place in this war until its too late. Don't worry about Hiwatari. I want Korimi here in no less then 72 hours, understood?!" Khayman said as he turned back to the view of the city.

" Yes sir! " The young man saluted Khayman and left to get a team ready to kidnap Korimi.

Khayman listened carefully then picked up the sound of footsteps retreating from his lair. He looked down to find Liz riding away on her spirit Tarento, a silver wolf with a tip of black on the top of her tail.

" So we have a leak." Khayman grinned mischievously.

" Tou. Would you be so kind to follow Miss Liz and make sure that she doesn't get to Korimi before we attack understood? Kill her if you must. I want this plan to work our perfectly. " Khayman said as he walked away from the setting moon.

()!()!()!()!

Haru had been playing around with Nekori near the door that led into the living room. Spike looked over his shoulder to see what Haru had been up to.

Max looked over at Haru and smiled. Kitty smiled and jumped over the couch to play around with Bryan's jacket again. Bryan sighed and looked slightly annoyed, … ok that would be lying, he was COMPLETELY annoyed.

" Must you ALWAYS do that? " Bryan semi glared at Kitty who merely shrugged it off and played with the fluff on his jacket more.

Korimi grinned and went to say something to Bryan when he cut her off.

" Don't even think about it mutt." Bryan muttered.

" Wolf, I'm a wolf not a mutt!!" Korimi snapped back at Bryan.

" Oh I'm sorry I mean to say flea bag! " Bryan glared at Korimi.

" Oh, I'll show you what this 'flea bag' can do!!" Korimi turned into her wolf form and made to tackle Bryan when Tala froze her in midair.

Bryan took one good look at Korimi before taking a picture and waving it her face. " You know what this is mutt? It's blackmail! " Bryan chuckled as he stored the picture in his pocket and the camera else where.

The room erupted into laughter as Tala and Kitsume left for the kitchen. Kitsume got herself a glass and filled it with water, then sat at small table.

()!()!()!()!

Tala did the same and joined her on the other side of the table so he was facing her.

" So how does your power work? " Tala asked as he took a drink from his glass. Kitsume merely looked up at Tala and raised an eyebrow.

" Where did this question come from? " Kitsume asked as she set her glass down and looked Tala in the eyes.

" I mean, when you came out to get the glass of water a couple of nights ago you didn't seem to get lost when you came in contact with me. " Tala said as he set his glass down and looked at Kitsume.

" Well, I wasn't exactly trying to figure out about you at that time Tala… " Kitsume said as she traced her finger around the top of the glass causing a slight ringing sound.

Tala sighed and moved closer to her and placed a hand on top of hers. Kitsume looked at Tala and slightly blushed.

" So are you saying that you at least saw something? " Tala raised an eyebrow as he watched Kitsume turn a deeper shade of red. " From your reactions it must've been something good. " Tala looked at her questionably.

Kitsume tried to clear her throat but it was like trying to stop Tyson from inhaling food. Tala leaned over and rubbed her back slightly causing Kitsume's breath to return somewhat back to normal.

" So… what did you see?? " Tala asked as he noticed Kitsume trying to direct her vision elsewhere.

" I saw your dream Tala. And uhh…. " Kitsume blushed even redder when Tala's eyes widened slightly.

" THAT dream. " Kitsume nodded then noticed a small flash of purplish-blue hair.

" What kind of dreams are you having Tala?? " Ian asked and chuckled when his captain slightly jumped when he spoke. " Aww he's even got the jitters."

Tala turned and glared at Ian. " Why don't you go and see if Bryan needs help getting his jacket back from Kitty!" Ian got the point and left with a smirk plastered on his face.

" I don't like that expression he left with… " Tala rested his head in his hands and sighed. Kitsume smiled and grinned as she got up and sat in the back of Tala's chair and slipped her hands under his shirt causing him to jump as her cold hands came in contact with his warm back.

" WHAT ARE YOU --- " Tala shut up when Kitsume started rubbing small circles on his back. Kitsume smiled as he leaned back resting his forehead against her neck. 'It runs in the family.' Kitsume chuckled as she rubbed his back, chest, temples, (anything above the waist).

()!()!()!()!

After Korimi finally got unfrozen she went to march into the kitchen to yell at her brother until she saw him completely asleep with Kitsume rubbing his muscles. So with a sigh Korimi turned to go to Rei's room to see what he had been doing all day.

Korimi walked in to find Rei sitting next to the sliding glass door playing his guitar singing a song softly. As she got closer she could hear him singing.

"_And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away  
Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way  
And letters that you never meant to send  
Got lost or thrown away_"

Rei leaned against the glass and looked at the rain.

" _And now we're grown up orphans  
And never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame  
But you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell 'em your name_ "

Korimi closed the door behind her and watched Rei sing and play the song he was playing. The only thing was she remembered that song from somewhere but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"_And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?  
Did you get to be a star?  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are_ "

Rei sang louder as the song progressed and the beat picked up.

" _We grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell 'em your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
I won't tell em' your name  
Ow!_ "

Korimi watched Rei play faster as the guitar solo came up and sat on the bed watching the moon reflect on his hair. She seemed mesmerized by how much a lil light could make him look so enchanting.

" _I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are  
Come back down  
And I won't tell 'em your name_ "

Rei finished the song and strung the string on his guitar for the last notes. Korimi eyes widened when she remembered where she heard the song. It had been the night before the war had started. It was also the day his parents had died and he left to find his sister.

Korimi got up from the bed and quietly walked over to Rei and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Rei played the song again signing a lil louder and even leaned over and kissed Korimi's forehead when a break came.

Korimi looked up and kissed Rei's cheek.

" Hey there. " Rei said as picked Korimi up and sat her in his lap and played his guitar once again. Korimi sighed and leaned her head against Rei's chest and fell asleep listening to him sing away.

()!()!()!()!

Catty and Kai had finally agreed that they had been out in the rain WAY too long and decided to go into Catty's room since Korimi hadn't come in yet.

Catty took her clothes into the bathroom and dried off. She got changed into her pj's. Kai walked over and got some clothes that Catty left for him. He got a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a loose tee shirt that said 'You have Kind eyes, the kind I'd like to poke out.'

Kai smirked at the message and made a mental note to ask her where she bought the shirt. Catty emerged from the bathroom, with a loose tee shirt and some shorts on.

" You going to sleep in here tonight? " Catty asked Kai as she crawled into bed.

" Do you mind? " Kai asked as he tucked her in.

" Not at all. It's not like we're going to DO anything." Catty sighed as Kai joined her in the bed. Kai shook his head and got under the warm blankets. Catty sighed and moved closer to the heat under the blankets, which lead her next to Kai. Kai smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Catty rested her head on Kai's chest and started purring softly.

"Comfy?" Kai asked as the purring started to get a lil louder. " guess so… "

" Night Kai."

" Night Catty. "

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tarento - Star (Japanese)

Catty: ok there's the chapter ENJOY IT GUYS!!!!!!! And thank Padfootlet, she chose the song that our loved Rei sang v

Rei: The song I sang was " Name " By the Goo Goo Dolls

Bryan: (still somewhat annoyed) Get Kitty away from me….

Kitty: (plays around with the fluff on his jacket more) Why I like playing with the fluff---

Bryan: That's the only reason needed… (sigh)

Max: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. ch9

Catty: OK guys, here's the long awaited chapter

Rei: Thanks too -

Lily of the Shadow - well your not going to die… yet.. lol I used a online generator thingy… but yea lol ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Padfootlet - I know you bugged me to have Rei sing the song and I myself, believe that it is a good song too ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! AND UPDATE!!! AND GIVE ME BACK MY KAI PLUSHIE!!!!

The Valkyrie - Glad you had the time to review one of my best pieces yet I'm not going to mention if Bryan's going to be paired with someone cause I'm still debating weather or not to pair him off with some one lol.

CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT- well here's the next one ENJOY!

Drago-Kai - (smiles) OF COURSE!! Lol Enjoy the chapter v

Max: Why do you have to say this?

Catty: So I don't become poor….

Bryan: Like you aren't already?

Catty: (glares at Bryan)

Tala: (sighz) Catty doesn't own beyblade understood! Ok…

Max: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Chapter 9 - Missing Korimi, Kitty times 2?

(((Normal POV)))

( Dream )

Kai looked around only to see nothing but hills where ever he turned.

" Where the hell am I? " Kai asked when suddenly the ground turned into piles of dead bodies and the metallic smell of blood flooded his senses. Kai grabbed his scarf and placed it over his nose to try and get rid horrid smell.

Kai walked around only to see a mere image of himself, holding back some sort of attack. Dranzer flew above him knocking out any enemy's that might try and hurt his master.

" What's this? " Kai squinted to see that he was standing in front of a body as if protecting someone from any further damage. Kai walked closer to see if he could hear what was going on.

Kai saw his other form turn and look down at… CATTY?! Kai merely stared wondering why the hell would he be protecting Catty of all people. Sure he might have had some feelings for her… but she was impossible to get close to. When you hug her, almost like 3 mins later she freaks out and pushes you away.

Kai moved closer to hear his other self-talking to Catty. His eyes merely widened.

" _Catty, hold on ok? You promised Rei that you would help him fight Khayman… _" Kai fell to the ground, leaning over Catty's still body. " _You can't die yet… We promised that damn mutt that we would … tease and… make fun of her… _" Kai leaned down and whispered some other words but Kai couldn't hear them.

Kai was staring in shock as a bright like engulfed him and Catty. Kai doubled over when he felt as if he as been kicked in the… stomach??

( End Dream )

Kai opened his eyes just in time to have Catty kick him off the bed. Kai landed with a loud thud on the ground rubbing his ass as he glared at the sleeping girl.

Kai stared at Catty as she turned over with her facing him. Kai's expression softened for a moment when he climbed back up on the bed and looked at Catty as she slept.

Her hair was a mess and curled around her face making her look like an innocent child. Kai shook his head. Innocent child? Where the hell did that come from? Kai looked down and brushed some strands out of her face and scratched one of her cat-like ears causing her to purr and curl up in his lap.

Kai stared at Catty and sighed.

There was no way he would be able to move without waking her up.

" This is going to be a long morning… " Kai said as he leaned back against the headboard and watched Catty subconsciously crawl up to him and lay her head on his head and continue sleeping. Kai smirked to himself and scratched behind Catty's ears, only to fall asleep once again to the sound of her purring.

Rei lazily opened his eyes to find Korimi still sleeping on him. Rei shook his head and kissed Korimi's forehead and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on top of hers.

Rei put his guitar to the side and picked Korimi up as he stood and walked over to the bed. Rei carefully lifted the sheets and tucked Korimi in and sat on the other side of the bed watching her curl closer to him and snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Rei chuckled and played around with Korimi's bangs. There was only 3 ways you could tell that she was Tala's sister.

Her eyes. Her bangs 

And

Her temper. 

Rei laughed silently to himself as Korimi opened one of her sapphire eyes.

" What's so funny? " Korimi asked as she yawned as she stretched, accidentally smacking Rei in the face in the process.

" OW! " Rei yelped rubbing his nose as he flew off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. " You know, you're dangerous when you wake up. " Rei teased.

" That I am. Did you expect anything else from this wolf? " Korimi asked as she peered over the side of the bed where Rei sat on the floor.

" You know, if you lean over too far you'll fall over. " Rei said watching Korimi's every move.

" Yea rig--- " Korimi wasn't able to finish since Rei grabbed her making her join him on the floor.

" You were saying? " Rei grinned at Korimi and kissed her.

" Well good morning to you too. " Korimi said chuckling.

Rei smiled and wrapped his arms around his wolf, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck and slightly dozing off again.

" Rei? … Oh… no you are NOT FALLING ASLEEP ON ME!!! GET UP!!! " Korimi yelled but Rei remained where he was and was content with staying there. Korimi sighed and sat there waiting for Rei to wake up. Then she would plot a way to get him back for this.

" And I wanted to see if Foamy updated yet.. " Korimi sighed and started playing around with her koi's hair.

Crystal blue eyes opened and scanned around the room. For some reason Tala couldn't place where the heat was coming from. That is until he felt arms move around his waist and someone nuzzling their nose on his neck. Tala looked behind him to find that he had fallen asleep on Kitsume.

Tala tried to get up and move but Kitsume refused to let go of him. Tala sighed and got up, turning to Kitsume, picking her up and moving to his room. Only when he opened the door he was greeted by a loud purring sound and the sight of Kai sleeping against the headboard with his hand in Catty's hair. Catty had her head on Kai's chest, along with one hand that was clenched into a fist with some of Kai's shirt between her fingers.

Tala sighed and shook his head. It was about time that Kai has loosened up around someone, but he never thought it would be Catty. Tala shrugged it off and went to his bed and tucked Kitsume in and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Catty blinked several times adjusting to the light in the room and the unknown … breathing above her? Catty looked up to see that she had fallen asleep on Kai. Catty blushed a deep shade of red then shook her head as she got up only to notice that Kai had a grip around her waist.

Catty sighed and laid back down staring across from her to notice that the bathroom door was opening. Tala walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked over to Kitsume to see if she was still asleep.

Catty shook her head and tried her best to get out of Kai's iron grip but to avail. Tala looked over and chuckled as he watched Catty try to get away from the phoenix.

Catty turned her gaze to the wolf and glared.

" You just going to stand there and laugh at me or something? "

Tala merely shook his head and walked over to the restrained tiger.

" Well if you can't get out of your boyfriends arms then maybe YOU have a problem. " Tala grinned when Catty's face turned bright red.

" He is NOT my BOYFRIEND! " Catty hissed back in her defense, though Tala himself knew that that was a lie.

" Then why do you allow him to hold you in such a … what is that word… 'loving' manner. " Tala sighed when Catty merely shook her head.

" I can't have a relationship Tala. The last person I trusted my heart with shattered it, then had the nerve to come back and sacrifice his life for me. " Catty leaned her head down so her bangs were covering her face. Tala looked carefully at Catty then left to go get changed.

Kai, who had been awake the entire time, loosened up his grip around Catty and turned onto his side. ' That's why she flips out so much… '

Catty looked back to see Kai's eyes open slowly. ' Crap! Please tell me he didn't hear me. Please…' Catty shook her head and got off the bed and headed towards the shower.

Kai got up and watched Catty walk into the bathroom but he didn't expect her to turn around and stare at him.

Tala sighed and walked into the living room noting the sleeping bladers. Max's head was on the floor with his legs on the coach. Tyson wasn't much better, being in the same position. Ian was fast asleep hugging one pillow on the floor; Spike was in his dog form sleeping at Bryan's feet.

Bryan however had this irritated look and had Kitty fast asleep on him. Kitty was wrapped up in his jacket and had her head on his chest. Tala chuckled quietly and shook his head. It looked cute… in an odd way. Spencer was leaning against the wall and Haru was sleeping in his lap.

Tala's eyes widened then focused suddenly. 'Where is Korimi??' He thought then walked over to the room where Rei had been yesterday. Tala opened the door to see Rei fast asleep on Korimi's shoulder, who in return seemed to be occupying herself with some reading.

" Now, I know I don't see that I think I see. " Tala said as he walked into the room meeting Korimi's gaze.

" Now what on earth would that be Tala? " Korimi said sarcastically. Tala looked at Korimi with the coldest glare he could muster.

" Bro, you don't honestly think that that glare will work on me … right? " Korimi said coldly, causing Rei to nudge a lil closer to her. Tala looked like a time bomb ready to explode at any given moment.

" Kon… " Tala said in a low dangerous voice. Rei merely breathed in Korimi's scent and continue to sleep.

" He's asleep Tala back off! " Korimi shot back at her brother.

Rei shifted in his 'sleep' and leaned towards the door.

Suddenly out of the blue, Spike ran in slamming Tala onto the floor, rolled on top of Korimi and Rei cutting off the oxygen.

" S-SPIKE GET OFF!!! " Korimi yelled at Spike but soon ran of out of air and passed out. Rei had been out long before Korimi and it didn't help that was sitting on his face now.

" Korimi?? Rei?? " Spike looked down to see Korimi, Rei and Tala passed out. " Uh oh.. I'm in for it now!! " Spike got up and ran for the living room closing the door behind him.

A lone figure watched the scene and smirked. Carefully climbing onto the balcony he opened the door and pulled out a big black bag. Rei got up on his hands and knee's only to receive a blow to the gut, causing him to cough up blood.

" K-Kori….mi? " Rei looked over to see Korimi put into a black bag, then suddenly everything went black. 'What's going on? Korimi… where are you going?? ' Rei passed out on the floor, still somewhat conscious, since he could feel a cold blade on his back carving something deep into his skin.

'What's going on? Why is it so cold?'

The hooded figure left leaving a note in Rei's blood on the wall.

**__**

The Black wolf of flame is ours.

Catty: sry for the lack of updates. Field Hockey session started and I just don't have the same energy.. Next chapter will be longer I promise

Rei: thank you for waiting and we will get her to update ASAP!!!

Bryan: … Review…


	10. ch10

Catty: Sry that its taken so long to post this chapter Field Hockey practice was kinda tiring and I had and still have homework… (Sigh)

Rei: thanks too

Lily of the Shadow - This will be a chapter waiting for you when you get your computer in your new house. I MISS YOU!!!!! (glomps Liz) lol Update your fics soon ok? Can't wait to get your review.

Padfootlet - Well im updating. I guess you sucking up did get your wish lol Enjoy the chapter Korimi-chan.

Drago-Kai - well you'll have to read to figure out who the hooded figure is. Kai and Catty will confess their feelings soon enough … or whenever it'll fit. With Catty ending up ruining every moment lol. Enjoy the chapter!

CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT- well here's the next chapter! Lol ENJOY!

Forsaken13 - Well Cuz, here's the update and I'll email ya the link, or better yet.. put me on your author alert list so you can get an email notice .. yea. Enjoy the chapter v

Max: Sry the title of the last chapter was kinda off. But Catty will fix it sooner or later. Lol

Kai: Catty doesn't own beyblade so don't sue.

Chapter 10

()() Normal POV ()()

Kai stared at the bathroom door for a while before deciding that he should get out of bed. Slowly he walked out of the bedroom and into his and Rei's, only to be greeted by the smell of metallic blood hitting his senses.

" What the?! " Kai said as he made his way to go for the light switch but ended up tripping over a body on the ground. Tala shook his head as he felt someone trip over him.

" Hiwatari is that you? " Tala asked in an icy cold tone.

" Maybe, What are you doing on the floor Tala? " Kai turned on the light and knelt down beside his childhood friend.

" Enjoying the view of the floor. "

" Ha ha Tala. "

" Nothing gets by you now does it? " Tala said sarcastically as Kai left and walked over to Rei. Tala looked around the room only to be greeted by the sight of a message written in blood. Tala's eyes widened slightly as the metallic scent matched to Rei's.

Kai carefully looked at Rei's wound to make sure it wasn't serious. His back had a couple of deep scars that traced his shoulder blades and his spine. Kai grabbed one of the bed sheets and tore it apart and started wrapping Rei's back.

Clearly he had lost enough blood to completely pass out and he wasn't waking up. Tala walked over to help Kai put Rei on the bed and covered him in the sheets.

" Where's Korimi? " Tala asked, fearing the answer.

" I don't know. " Kai said as he left to examine the message left on the wall.

" Kai, Do you think that we should help them? " Tala asked as he sat at the foot of Rei's bed.

" Do you want to help your baby sister? " Kai replied as he left to go back to Catty's room. Leaving Tala to his own thoughts.

Bryan opened his eyes only to be greeted by Kitty snuggling up to him with his jacket wrapped around her small body. Bryan sighed while trying to find a way to move without waking the young kitty.

The front door slowly opened and a hooded figure walked into the living room. Bryan quickly closed his eyes acting like he was asleep. ' Whose this? Aren't there enough people out for our heads?' Bryan thought as the hooded figure walked over to Kitty's side.

" Kitty, Kitty I need you to wake up. " The hooded figure said lightly shaking Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty blinked and yawned as she made an effort to snuggle back into Bryan's chest and fall asleep.

" Not yet Kitty-chan. Get up I need to ask you a favor. "

Kitty opened her eyes then looked at the teen as she took off her hood, letting her black hair fall out around her. Kitty smiled broadly and jumped onto the older teen.

" BIG SISTER!!! " Kitty glomped her older sister as her sister caught her and held her.

" It's nice to see you too Kitty-chan " The older teen replied.

Bryan opened his eyes and sat up.

" So you have an older sister? " Kitty turned and smiled at Bryan.

" Bryan, this is Chesa, Chesa, this is Bryan." Kitty introduced the two. Chesa nodded her head and walked over to Bryan and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" Nice to meet ya. " Chesa winked and left to talk to Kitty. Bryan merely stood there for a moment not saying anything. Slowly his hand came to his lips as he watched Kitty talk to Chesa. Bryan quickly shook his head and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Spike and the others (Except Rei, Tala, Kai, Catty and Bryan) walked over to Chesa and Kitty and a huge convo started up.

Catty stepped out of the shower and walked into her room and searched through her for something to wear. Her hair was sticking to her since it was still drenched and she was shivering so badly she couldn't stand in one place!

Kai walked into the bedroom and watched Catty from a distance until he couldn't just watch her anymore. Slowly he walked over to Catty and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Catty jumped at first, clutching the towel closer to her body.

" Need a lil help here? " Kai breathed into Catty's ear causing her to shiver even more.

" Just a lil cold. " Catty answered leaning back against Kai absorbing the heat that radiated off of his body. Kai smirked and held her tighter.

" Then why don't you get dressed? " Kai whispered as he waited for Catty's reply. Catty quickly turned around and mockingly glared at Kai. Kai merely looked back and turned around so his back was facing her. Catty simply grabbed a shirt and some shorts that read Field Hockey across the bottom left leg.

Kai turned back around and looked her up and down. Placing his firm grip back around her. Catty looked at his somewhat confused as to what Kai wanted. One time he was a complete jerk to her, the other he was a really nice guy. Catty shook her head and noticed Kai grin. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him as to say what do you want.

" Hey there, kitten. " Catty somewhat blushed at her new nickname and puffed out her cheeks. Kai chuckled and held his grip around her.

" My name is Catty! Not Kitten. " Kai merely leaned down and kissed Catty passionatly. Catty stood there for moment, completely shocked. Kai went to pull away when Catty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him back. Kai grinned and held onto Catty tighter and deepened the kiss.

Even though she was confused, something told her it was right.

Tala stared at the glass door that was shattered with Kai's words replaying in his head. Finally he sighed and walked over to check on Rei.

Rei rolled over to his side and slowly opened his eyes. Rei looked over to the side and saw Tala looking down at him.

" You ok? " Tala asked as he sat down next to the neko. Rei merely stared at Tala before his eyes glazed over. Rei hugged Tala and cried his eyes out.

" I … couldn't… protect her…. I'm soo sorry Tala… " Rei choked on his tears as his tears stained Tala's shirt. Tala sat there rubbing small circles on Rei's back trying to calm him down. 'He tried to save her… ' Tala looked down at Rei, whose face was beat red from crying.

" Rei calm down. Crying now won't bring her back. We have to gather ourselves together and try to figure out how to get her back. " Tala said as Rei tried to even out his breathing.  
  
" I … feel like I've… destroyed any trust… you had in me… " Rei cried even harder. Tala sighed and held onto the neko-jin, letting him calm down so he could talk to him better.

Thunder clapped as rain came down harder. Tala looked out the window and sighed.

" You done crying yet? "

Rei looked at Tala and nodded slowly.

" Yeah…"

Tala walked over to the bed and laid down on his back staring at the ceiling. '_You know you should try to reassure him that we'll find Korimi._' Tala closed his eyes inviting Wolborg to enter his mind so they could have a chat. ' I can't help if I'm worrying about the same damn thing. Just one second she was here, and now she's gone… I may not remember everything exactly but I know that I was supposed to prevent them from taking her.

'_ You can't decide what should have happened. Since you can't change the past. But you can decide what's going to happen next._' Wolborg left to talk to the other spirits and left Tala to his own thoughts. '… He's right.'

" What should we do with her sir? " Tou asked as he held Korimi over his shoulder.

" Take her to the dungeon for now. Maybe she'd like to see some of her old friends." A guard smirked as Tou nodded his head and left for the dungeon.

When he entered there was the horrid sound of screams and metal scraping against flesh. Korimi tried to open her eyes but for some reason she couldn't feel her entire body!

Tou got to the cell and threw Korimi off his shoulder and into the cage. He walked over and shackled her wrists so she couldn't try and break through the cell bars easily.

After a quick inspection of the other prisoners, Tou left to go report to Khayman.

Walking into Khayman's room Tou stood waiting for Khayman to say he could proceed. Khayman was watching the lightning dance through the sky and merely grinned when he felt Tou's presence.

" Report. "

" Korimi Ivanouv has been captured and is currently being held in the dungeon. " Tou said he watched Khayman turn around to look at him.

" And the leak? "

" She won't make it in time to tell Kai his true purpose. She sestains critical injuries to the head, chest, and stomach area. "

Khayman nodded and smiled.

" Very good, Tou go and have yourself a feast. The night shall be long and you look a little tired. Meet back here after you've awoken. We have must to discuss about how we will treat these pathetic humans."

Tou nodded and bowed before he turned and left to treat himself to a feast and a nap.

" Korimi is here. That's all I need. I wonder what the white wolf is doing right now. " Khayman laughed as he thought of ways to get Korimi to obey him. Even though he might need a specific white tiger.

" Kane, How's our little, clone doing? "

" Clone Ray is about 60 complete. He should be ready to be at your command by the time Tou comes back. " Kane responded through an intercom.

" Everything is running smoothly. " Khayman smirked as the moon shined brighter then usual.

()()()()()  
  
Liz leaned against the wall with Tarento nuzzling his head against her side.

" Tarento, I thought you were going to leave by now… " Liz said as she looked up at the stars. Tarento said nothing as he started healing his master's wounds.

" Hopefully we can still get to them in time. Korimi's already kidnapped so that means we don't have as much time. " Liz went to get up but Tarento didn't move until he was done healing his master.

'_ Hopefully Korimi has Keizer on her. It will make her easier to track down._' Tarento said as Liz mounted his back and the rode off towards the hotel.

" Yea, I hope she does. "

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Catty: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRY that it took so long to get this chapter up. ((Bows to reviewers))

Kai: Don't listen to her. Field Hockey and Homework take time so Updates will hopefully be done on Fridays or weekends.

Rei: Please Review


	11. ch11

Catty: Hey guys here chapter 11

Tala: Thanks to -

Padfootlet- I think you're like always the 1st one to review lol here's the update Korimi-chan v ENJOY!!!  
  
Drago-Kai - I'll get to reading your fic after I get all my hw done lol ; I got 2morrow off and I don't have Field Hockey practice so I'll try and squeeze it in there kayz? ENJOY THE UPDATE!!!!

CeLeStIaLmIdNiGhT - glad ya love it here's the update

Lily of the Shadow - I GOT TO FINALLY TALK TO BRYAN-SAN!!!!!! (Dances) yea ..anyways… hope school's ok where ya moved and let me know if at any time I can kidnap you back lol ENJOY THE UPDATE!!!!  
  
Rei: Ok… how many times do we have to say this??

Kai: (shrugs) I dunno….

Bryan: Catty doesn't own it since she's so poor.

Catty: HEY!  
  
Tala: It's true…

Catty: (sighz) sadly

Max: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 11

() Normal POV ()

Korimi opened her eyes slowly, letting everything around her come into focus.

" Oww…" Korimi said as she rubbed a sore spot on the back of her head. " Where the hell am I ? " Korimi looked around and noticed the cold iron that was clasped around her wrists.

" Peachy. They honestly don't think that these will hold me back do they??" Korimi sighed and concentrated her energy to her wrists and melted the metal around her wrists so they could slip out. Korimi grinned victoriously and stood up and walked over to the bars that held her in the cell.

" This is too easy. " Korimi knocked the cell door down and looked at each individual cell, making sure nothing would surprise her later. Korimi walked forward until she came up to a cell that had someone in it.

" Who's there? " Korimi asked in an icy tone as she walked over to the cell. She held her breath as her eyes widened at the site before her.

Khayman smirked as he gazed upon Rei's clone, Ray.

" Beautiful work Kane. I will be using your services again." Khayman smiled and dismissed Kane and gave Ray his orders.

" Do you understand Ray? "

" Yes sir. "

" Good. Then go and complete your task." Khayman watched Ray disappear and go to the dungeon.

" Korimi will never know what hit her. " Khayman laughed as his plan unfolded even more.

" Rei?!" Korimi knocked down the cell door keeping her from Ray.

" K-Korimi? " Ray's voice shook as he tried to stand.

" What are you … Why are you here? " Korimi ran over to Ray and held onto him. She noticed several cuts; scars, gashes and bruises that made her feel rage boil within her.

" K-Korimi … Are … you ok? " Ray whispered into Korimi's ear. Korimi hugged Ray tightly and then let go when Ray winced.

" Am I ok? What about you?! " Korimi felt her eyes water, but refused to cry in from of Ray. Ray raised a hand to Korimi's cheek and brought her closer to him.

" I'll be fine. "

Korimi stared at Ray in disbelief and shook her head. " What do you take me for? Those wounds are serious Rei. I don't want to lose you again. " Korimi held Ray's hand and hugged Ray even more when he felt deathly cold.

" What makes you think I'm the one who's going to die? "

" What? "

Rei walked outside on the roof and watched the water rise against the buildings.

" Rei-san, what are you doing out here all alone? " Catty walked up behind Rei and stood next to him.

" I'm worried. I want to know where Korimi is… but at the same time I think I already know. " Rei said as he sat down on the ledge.

" Don't worry about Korimi Rei. She's an Ivanouv. She won't go down that easily." Catty wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

" How can I get stronger Catty? " Rei asked, leaning his head against Catty's.

" I guess you can train with me, when I go out and check on demon count. " Catty said as she nuzzled her brother's head.

" Thank you. "

Spike looked over the city checking on the humans and making sure all the seriously injured people found a hospital. Spike looked around after picking up the scent of blood and followed it. Being the curious one of the group, he followed it, and spotted Liz.

" Liz, what are you doing here? " Spike ran over to the injured wolf girl. Tarento looked over at Spike and saw Inuru and whimpered.

" Spike… Is Kai still with Kitsume and the others? " Liz asked as she got up and studied Spike.

" Yea he's still with us. Why? " Spike asked as he got on Inuru and gestured Liz to do the same. Liz got on Inuru behind Spike and Tarento followed closely behind Inuru.

" He might be the one to help get Korimi back. And I think I found out his role in the war. " Liz said as she watched the water raise more. They had to figure out a way to stop Khayman before the planet got completely submerged with water.

Tala leaned against sliding door watching the storm rage on. Chesa had brought more information about which demons we're teaming up with them to help out and take Khayman down. Tala merely shook his head and tried to make sense of what he remembered.

And so far…

It was nothing. He remembered bits and pieces of what seemed to be his final moment's before he died and was reborn, but nothing before that.

Bryan walked over and placed a hand on Tala's shoulder, trying to reassure his captain that everything would make sense sooner or later.

Kitty followed Bryan and clung to his pants leg and looked up to Tala. Bryan looked down at Kitty, slightly annoyed. It seemed that he couldn't go anywhere without Kitty following close behind. Tala chuckled and shook his head as Bryan tried to get Kitty to go over to her sister.

" But I wanna stay with Bryan. " Kitty looked at Bryan with slightly watered eyes and made a fake sniffle. Chesa looked over at Bryan and glared at him.

" Are you making her cry? " Chesa said protectively.

" Of course not! " Bryan glared back in his own defense. Kitty merely watched the two bicker and giggled. Tala took a good look at everything around him. Ever since they had met the were-pack, they had seemed to be more and more comfortable around them.

His team had managed to talk to Kai like nothing had ever happened to their friendship and they even took to Rei and Max. Tyson, … well … They still kinda kept their distance from him when he was eating.

Kitsume walked over to Tala and hugged him.

" You've been really quiet, anything on your mind? " Kitsume said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

" You've been really clingy since Korimi disappeared. " Tala said as he wrapped his arms around Kitsume's waist. His team pretty much figured that he had a thing for the fox girl and said nothing but plotted evil things to torture him with later.

Kitsume went to say something when a loud scream silenced her. Haru clung to Max and buried her head in his chest. Kitty ran to Bryan and looked at the glass door. Chesa pulled out her fan. Kitsume stared at the door and glared at whatever might come through it.

Catty and Rei jumped onto Kori and headed off to do their round only to be knocked off and thrown into the water. Rei popped his head up gasping for air. Rei looked around trying to find Catty, only to have something grab his foot and pull him under.

Rei drew a deep breath before being pulled under and looked down to see who might be trying to drown him. Gold met green and Rei knew something didn't feel right.

Kai looked out the window just in time to see Rei and Catty fall into the water and ran out to porch and held onto Dranzer.

Dranzer emerged from his blade and stared at Kai. Kai's eyes widened slightly and he rubbed Dranzers beak.

" I didn't know you could get out of your blade like the others. " Kai barely muttered as he closed his eyes and felt Dranzer's flames warm his cold body.

" _I can come out when I want Kai. It was just getting to stuffy in there._" Dranzer smiled at his master as Kai smirked.

" Yea, I'd hate to be crammed into this small thing. " Kai replied to his spirit. " You think we can help them? " Kai looked over to where Rei and Catty fell.

" _If you want to try and save the cats, why not? _" Dranzer leaned his neck down for Kai, so he could get on. Kai grinned and got on.

" Let's go save those wet cat's." Kai said as Dranzer flew down towards the water hovering above it.

Rei managed to get away from the green-eyed monster that held onto him for what seemed to be eternity. He looked around and finally spotted Catty. She was fighting 3 shark like creatures, and by the looks of things, she was kicking their ass.

Rei turned his head to see one of the sharks swimming his way, until a huge beak dove into the water and drew it out. Rei's eyes widened and he screamed when he felt something grab him and pull him out of the water.

" So, the cats easily freaked out too? " Kai raised an eyebrow as Rei looked up and brushed away some of his bangs so he could see his savior.

" K-Kai?!" Rei nearly gapped when Kai pulled him out of the water and sat him on Dranzer's back.

" Do you know where Catty is? " Kai asked Rei. Rei looked at him with a questionable look then a small grin spread across his face.

" You have a thing for my sister don't you? " Rei's grin got bigger when Kai raised an eyebrow and tried to hide what looked like a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

" I do not! " Kai replied, only to have his cheeks get darker.

" Uh huh, and your cheeks are turning red because?? " Rei slapped Kai on the back causing him to fall forward, into the water, and well, kinda on Catty.

Catty gasped since she was trying to get some air, only to have Kai fall on her and block her chance of getting air.

" KAI!!!!!! " Catty screamed under water. Kai got off Catty and swam up to the surface. Catty followed behind him and got on Dranzer. Kai helped Catty up and glared at Rei who wanted to hide but.. there kinda was no where to hide on Dranzers back.

"Eh heh.. hey guys " Rei smiled and sweatdroped as Catty and Kai glared at Rei.

Korimi stared at Ray as he moved over to her. 'Something's not right. Why doesn't he have a … scent? ' Korimi's eyes widened as she punched Ray into the wall.

" You're not Rei! " Korimi went to punch Ray in the face only to have Ray catch it.

" You're right. I'm Ray. R-A-Y. and you, Korimi… will submit to Khayman. " Ray grinned as he fought against Korimi.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Catty: Sry I had to cut it short but I have to go… I'll try and update next weekend. INUYASHA AND WOLF'S RAIN COMES ON TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: I can't believe you cloned me!

Catty: oh well…

Kai: Review.

Bryan: Or else Korimi will burn ya'll.

Korimi: YUP!


	12. ch12

Catty: Sorry for the long wait guys… I had a writers block and for a while I lost the interest in writing something for this story…

Rei: No worries though!!! Korimi got her back on track and here's the update

Max: Thanks to:

Lily of the Shadows - Thanks for the review and it'll depend on my writing if the clone is evil or not heheh

Padfootlet - you never know what could go through my head … ((grins)) hehe maybe Khaymen will find a way to make Korimi submit.. you never know… hehehehehe

Drago-Kai - You'll have to see in this chapter

Elemental Psionic - Ok then here's the update…

Tala: Well now that all that's said… on with the chapter

Catty: Bryan… please??

Bryan: ((glares)) She doesn't own it.

Catty: Thanks Bry-sama

Bryan: Yea.. Just know your place…

Catty: My … place??

Kai: Here's the chapter while Catty and Bryan fight over whose superior

Chapter 12

Korimi stared at Ray with an eyebrow raised.

"You've GOT to be kidding me."

Ray stared at Korimi and took a fighting stance.

"No, I'm NOT kidding Korimi. You will submit. One way, or another. " Ray launched a blade and aimed it directly at Korimi, which she obviously dodged.

" So you want to battle like that huh? " Korimi went to grab her blade. Her eyes widened slightly as she roamed through her pockets and found nothing.

'Damn! Where's my blade?' Korimi dodged the blade and sprinted towards Ray. 'If I can't find my blade, then I guess we'll have to do this with physical violence.' Korimi smirked as she drop kicked Ray and ran him into the wall.

"You know, Rei would probably be hurt by this Korimi-kun." Ray winced slightly as Korimi dug her claws into his waist.

"Yea, but Rei wouldn't have been beaten this easily." Korimi casted her gaze downwards as Ray fell. "No one can replace Rei, let alone, defeat him, except for me." Korimi said as she looked over to the spinning blade and walked up a set of spiraling stairs. 'Khaymen, you'll be the next to fall.' Korimi thought as she stared ahead.

"NO!" Khaymen slammed his fists into the once perfectly straight walls. " How could it have failed?!" Khaymen screamed as he glared at his desk as it combusted into flames. " I will get you for this Ivanouv!! "

Catty and Kai reached the surface of the water glaring intensely at Rei.

"Uh… huh… you ok down there?… guys?" Rei sweatdroped and chuckled slightly.

" Rei… YOU'RE DEAD!!!!! " Catty and Kai yelled at the same time as fire sparked around them and thrusted them out of the water and onto Dranzers back.

'Damn, they we're even in unison! Peachy.' Rei glanced around looking for a possible escape from the phoenix and fellow tiger. Sadly he wasn't above water for long, since Dranzer threw Rei off his back.

"Hey… HEY!!!! " Rei screamed as he fell back into the water. Kai looked over and smirked as Rei resurfaced. Catty merely sat in one place, not daring to looked over the side, fearing she would fall off. Kai noticed this and picked her up and walked over to the edge.

Catty glared at Kai and held onto him tightly. "Man, my brother is so dead!" Catty muttered as Kai put Catty back down on Dranzers back.

Rei watched Kai and Catty as he climbed back onto Dranzers back. " You're both evil. " Rei glared at the two.

" So are you. " Kai glared at Rei and grinned when Catty started ringing the water out of her hair. " Aww, does the kitty cat not like getting her hair wet? "

Catty looked up and glared at Kai muttering something about stupid pigeons under her breath. Rei chuckled silently as Kai glared at the two.

Catty looked over to the water and noticed that the water seemed to be sinking. 'What's going on here?' Catty thought as she got up and walked over to Dranzers head.

" Dranzer, can you take us to the tower, something's up." Catty kneeled down and held on as Dranzer nodded and flew off to the tower.

'Kitsume… what's going on?'

()()()()

Kitsume walked around the tower with Tala and Kitty to make sure that it was free from any monsters.

" Kitsume, do you think we can have chocolate when we get home?? " Kitty asked as they checked the last floor. Tala grinned and shook his head.

" That's all you think about isn't it?" Tala asked as he picked Kitty up and scanned one of the rooms.

" No, I think about other things too. Like Tala-san, and Bry-san's fluffy jacket!! He said I could have one of them too. " Kitty beamed.

'Yea cause you annoy the crap outta him every day about it.' Tala chucked and shook his head once more before stopping dead in his tracks.

" Kitty, go get Kitsume…Now." Tala said strictly. Kitty nodded and ran off to find Kitsume, never thinking twice about what Tala might've seen.

" I thought the demon's would've killed you by now. " Tala said as he glared at the figure before him.

" Well, nice to see you're still alive, dear Tala."

Tala put up all his shields as the man walked up closer to him and into the light.

" Boris."

Kitty ran over and found that Kitsume had gone to the roof of the tower to try and control the rapids below them.

" KITSUME!!! " Kitty ran over to Kitsume and wrapped her arms around Kitsume's waist.

" What's wrong Kitty?" Kitsume looked down and noticed Kitty shaking somewhat.

" Tala-san needs you…" Kitty barely whispered.

Kitsume's eyes widened as she sprinted off to where she sensed Wolborg. Kitsume sprinted down to the 3rd floor and slammed the door open.

"TALA!" Kitsume called out, waiting for Tala's reply, but nothing came. Kitsume walked over to the broken window and saw small specks of blood over the ridged shards of glass.

" Tala, where are you? " Kitsume walked over to the window and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature in the room. She turned around just in time to see a blue and silver blade dart out of the room and out of the window.

'Where's Wolborg going?' Kitsume thought as she watched the blade fall down the side of the building. Hesitantly she jumped out the window, following the blade to see where it was going.

"Now Tala, I thought you would be glad to see me again. " Boris grinned as he held his grip around Tala's throat.

" Bull shit I would! " Tala winced as Boris' grip tightened around the pale skin. 'Crap, how am I going to get out of this?! He's supposed to be DEAD!' Tala looked around at his surrounding, trying to think of any possible way to escape the tall man who had him pinned against one of the bars that held the tower up.

Boris saw Tala's desperately take in his surroundings trying to make sense of them. He noticed more paticulary that he was gazing at the water. ' So… he wants to go for a little … dip huh?' Boris grinned broadly as he pried Tala from the pole and shoved the redheads head under the water.

Tala went to scream for Wolborg but his head got submerged too quickly and he held onto his breath dearly. Tala closed his eyes tightly desperately trying to use as lil energy as possible.

Boris snickered as his eyes roamed over Tala's clothed body recollecting how the body had once looked behind glass and writhing underneath him when he would have Tala go through the 'special training'.

Boris grabbed Tala's head and pulled his face out of the water forcing Tala into a kiss. Tala's eyes snapped open as he felt someone move inside his mouth. Instinctively he bit down hard on Boris' tongue, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. Boris immediately pulled back and back-handed Tala.

Tala looked at Boris carefully, knowing that the elderly instructor ment to do more then just plainly kill him. It wasn't until he noticed his blade still spinning down the side of the building with Kitsume following him close behind.

" TALA! " Kitsume screamed and ran over to his side hugging him tightly.

" Kitsume… please… let go…" Tala could start to feel the blood rush to his head and it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Not like he could blame Kitsume. He knew that the fox had a secret little crush on him. Kitsume released Tala from her grip but nuzzled her head into his chest.

" I thought you we're in deep trouble or something. So I -- "

" Stupid bitch!!! " Boris grabbed Kitsume's hair and jerked her away from Tala, throwing her onto a further piece of ice that was floating nearby.

" KITSUME!" Tala screamed as he saw her body lay limp on the ice. ' No she can't go down that easily.' Tala turned his attention to Boris as he made his way over to him.

" Now Tala, I though you knew better then to get into relationships with other people. I mean your sister didn't learn her lesson yet has she. She lives every life falling in love with Rei Kon and somehow or another he always dies for her. Then she cries and runs to you for help and then does the same goddamn thing in the next life. Doesn't it get old doing the same thing over, and over again? " Boris grinned and held his ground about a good 5 feet away from Tala.

" Even Kai hasn't learned his lesson yet. He'll be the first to die with his loved one soon." Boris laughed as Tala's eyes widened.

" He won't die. We still haven't fought--"

" How can you help contribute to the fight if you're doing nothing but getting in the way? You always cause Kitsume pain as she tries to get her mission done. You even cause Kitty pain, and the rest of your team. No one can love you Tala. Because you have nothing to give in return, no heart, no emotion, not even a true smile. "

Tala looked at Boris as his words sunk in and dawned on him. Was he really in the way the entire time that he had tried to help Korimi and the others? Korimi was kidnapped because of a careless mistake and even Rei had managed to try and save her, even if he did get stabbed in the back doing so.

'What's my role?'

Chesa looked out the window as the water continued to rise against the glass. Bryan walked over and examined the cat-girl closely.

" I haven't received any word from Kitty yet." Chesa turned and looked Bryan in the eyes. " I'm worried Bryan. I want to know where she is and if she's ok. "

Bryan looked at Chesa carefully before walking over and resting a hand on her shoulder. " She'll be fine. She's with Tala and Kitsume."

" But I'm not sure. She swore that she would call if anything happened… and they're supposed to be back. Their 30 mins late Bry - "

Bryan turned Chesa towards him and pressed his lips against hers, proving an efficient way of shutting her up.

"What, … was … that … for?" Chesa asked as Bryan pulled back slightly.

"You're too noisy…" Bryan grinned as Chesa turned a deep shade of red.

"W-What?"

" Don't worry so much about them. They can take care of themselves." Bryan took one good, long look at Chesa, then walked away and left to go up to the roof.

" He kissed me…" Chesa was lost in thought for a min, then it dawned on her.

" OMG! Bryan… likes… me?! " Chesa flushed an even deeper shade of red and started shaking her head.

" Awww Chesa's in love. " Spike walked into the room and dodged an on-coming pillow from the couch.

"SHUT IT MUTT!" Chesa growled in her throat then hissed at Spike. Spike sweatdroped and backed away slowly.

" Eh … heh … ok? " Spike turned and ran back into his room. ' Stupid cats…'

Korimi sprinted up to a hall, down a corridor, and stopped when a large mahogany door that had two large wolfs engraved into the center frame.

'This has to be it.' Korimi went to grab the handle but stopped right before her fingers curled around the handle. 'What if he's expecting me to go straight to him? I mean, he has to know that I'm her, so how would he NOT be expecting me?'

The large mahogany doors opened and revealed Khaymen standing before Korimi.

" So nice to see you dear. I would only expect my true beloved to return to me after all these years."

" Well you can throw those fairytales out the window. I'm here to kill you Khaymen. That's it." Korimi glared intensly as Khaymen started walking towards her. VERY slowly.

" Waiting for your beloved to come and rescue you? " Khaymen grinned as he quickened his slow pace to her.

"No, I'm plotting how I'm going to rip your throat out and rip the rest of your body to pieces. Limb by limb." Korimi shot back at Khaymen and sprinted towards Khaymen with her claws bared.

Korimi caught a glimpse at something that was glowing dark blue and growled deep in her throat.

" That's mine!!" Korimi grabbed the pocket and tore half of his shirt off, revealing 4 dark scars, slashed across his chest. Khaymen smirked and grabbed Korimi's hand and held it to the dark scars.

" Do you know who gave me these? "

" Like I care."

" Oh, but you would be interested if I tried to return the favor! "

Catty: haha! I'm going to end it there. ((dodges flying random objects))

Bryan: Told ya that would happen, know why? CAUSE IM SUPIOROR!

Catty: Baka turkey.

Rei: REVIEW!

Max: the next chapter should be up fairly soon. Big apologies for the reviewers. Field Hockey session has come to an end and Catty now has more of her precious time to help with her grades and her stories!!! Chapter 13 is already started.. it just needs to be completed and it will be posted. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!


	13. ch13

Catty: Sry for the lack of updates people… we just got report cards and well… I was REALLY happy with my grades .

Kai: OK, now get on with your point.

Rei: We would like to thank:

Drago-Kai - Writers block sucks like so badly and I hope you get over yours. I heard that your reading mine and padfootlet's pointless fic Hope you enjoy the fic and the update

Vitori-Ivanov-Ice-Wolf - Glad you loved the chapter, and here's another to add to your loved list

Elemental Psionic - Ladder 49 was a REALLY good movie Glad that you liked the chapter and here's another for you loyal patient reviewers ;

Padfootlet - Well seeing as you haven't attacked me as badly as normal during french I decided that it would be best to update sooner rather then later so I won't face thy wrath lol.

Lil Kagome2 - Well im glad that you liked my story so much Neko and I can't wait till AP so we can uhh talk ;

Rei: Thank you loyal reviewers for your patience and here is your reward for waiting

Max: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!

Chapter 13

(Flashback)

Khaymen was standing on the balcony watching the attack as blood stained hands killed even more.

"Khaymen, we have new news on the - " a soldier fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I thought you were going to be fighting Kon for me… Tala."

Sapphire eyes glared intensely at Khaymen as Tala walked towards the opposing wolf.

"I apologize, but I could've sworn that Marcus relieved me of that task."

"Marcus was suppose to be dead."

"And you will be joining him soon Alex." Tala lunged forward and attacked Khaymen dragging his claws across his chest giving him 4 deep gashes.

"Why? Tala you - "

" You raped my sister you bastard!" Tala curled his fingers around Khaymen's throat and froze his veins to his head, then froze the rest of Khaymen's body. " I want you to live Khaymen. Just so you can watch Korimi live on without you. Instead of being with you, she'll be with Kon, excuse me… Rei will have her with him to protect. I never really liked how much you changed after you gained control of the clan." Tala turned and left Khaymen frozen on the ground.

(End Flashback)

Khaymen traced one of his scars and stared at Korimi.

"Because you ratted on me, your brother BETRAYED me and froze me in a solid piece of ice."

"Well you shouldn't have forced yourself on me!" Korimi screamed as she clenched her fists, black flames licking her knuckles. Korimi sprinted towards Khaymen and opened her fist as the black flames spread across the room and hit Khaymen.

Khaymen grinned even more as Korimi continued to beat the crap outta him.

" I know how to make you fall…"

"Huh?!"

Khaymen dodged Korimi's attack and retreated from the battle.

" HEY! Come back here you coward!!" Korimi screamed as she chased after Khaymen, when a sudden smoke screen blocked and clouded her vision.

" That damn bastard. " Korimi slammed her fist into the wall causing a hole to form and ripple in the structure of the wall.

'Catty, we're at the tower now.' Dranzer said to Catty as he circled the tower.

" Thanks Dranzer " Catty said as she stood up and jumped off Dranzer's back and slid down the side of the tower. Kai looked at Rei questionably.

"Does she always do that?"

"How should I know?"

Rei and Kai blinked and watched Catty descend the tower and reached the bottom. Dranzer landed on the ground and let Rei and Kai off.

" So, the calvery has come to save poor old Tala? "

" B-Boris?! "

Kai, Catty, and Rei growled and Dranzer hissed venomously.

Chesa sat on her bed as she recalled what had happened. 'He kissed me…' Chesa looked towards the door and sighed.

" Why can't he stop teasing me!!!! " Chesa glared at the door making the air chip parts of the door. 'crap'

" Who are you ticked off at? "

" YOU! "

"…ok…" Spike left Chesa's room before she had the chance to engrave scars into his body.

" I need to figure out if he really loves me, or if he's just playing with me. But, do I really want to face the answer he might give me. What if he rejects me?" Chesa sat down on her bed and thought about the possible answers she could receive from the emotionless blader.

Bryan stood on the roof and gazed at the stars. 'Why won't she get out of my mind! Why is Chesa suddenly so important to me?' Bryan thought as he felt a sudden chill in the air. Looking out to the horizon Bryan noticed the tiny little flakes of ice crystals falling from the sky.

"Great… Now we're getting snow… like the water wasn't bad enough already…" Bryan sighed and pulled his jacket closer to his body. " What's taking Tala so long." Bryan walked over to the ledge and stared at the falling crystals. Watching how his breath was turning into a fog as he exhaled Bryan shook his head and concluded that he would have to sort out his emotions later.

Falborg emerged from his blade and stood behind Bryan, grinning at his master.

'Is something bothering you master?' Falborg leaned his head down and nuzzled his head on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan looked over his should and turned to face the great falcon.

" Why can't she leave me alone?"

'Maybe she's not even trying to pester you… or maybe she's just as confused as you.'

Bryan thought long and hard as he tried to figure out how the hell he would explain to Chesa that there was nothing there, but nothing came to mind.

" Oh, god… I can't be falling for her…" Bryan hugged Falborg as it slowly dawned on him.

He _did _fall for her.

' I would go and tell her Master, but that's just my idea…'

" You were planning this to happen weren't you?"

Falborg remained silent and returned to his blade.

" Just peachy, now my falcon is setting me up. " Bryan sighed once more for the millionth time and made his way down the stairs and to Chesa's room.

Korimi left Khaymen's room and headed towards an exit. ' I have to get back to the others, god only knows what the hell Khaymen could be planning in his sick twisted mind.' Korimi sprinted down the bricked hallway evading security cameras that didn't work too well.

'I pray that Rei's ok… last thing I need is Khaymen destroying one of my only reasons for fighting.'

Stopping at a window, Korimi gazed out at the sky and noticed the snow that had started to fall. Keizer appeared next to Korimi and nudged Korimi with his head. Korimi held on her pendant as she scratched behind Keizers ear.

' I'm coming back Rei, just please, be there when I return.'

'Shall we get going?'

"Sure, besides, I want to make sure my brother hasn't been torturing Rei while I was gone. " Korimi grinned and jumped onto Keizers back as Keizer broke through the window and flew through the night sky. 'I'm coming guys.'

The moon shined brightly as the snow continued to fall around the earth as the temperature dropped DRASTICALLY. Anyone out on the streets or homeless flooded the hospitals due to frostbite and high fevers. The human race was slowly dying out.

Little by little, the livestock thins out and eventually depletes. The world is facing a great depression in food and the younger humans, the less fortunate, and the non-wealthy are freezing to death. The population has been cut in half, and a war has broken out over livestock.

Nations falling apart. The ones that were once standing tall have been knocked off their feet and have fallen on their faces. The battle against time had started… and it's not looking to brightly at the other living beings on Earth.

Catty: Well I believe I shall get started on typing chapter 14 and finish writing it lol

Rei: REVIEW!!


	14. ch14

Catty: I'm going to save the comments for the reviewers for the end of my chapters now lol

Rei: so get on with it!

Catty: OK OK!!!

Max: Catty does not own Beyblade or any of its characters

Catty: Thanks Maxie.

Chapter 14

(Normal POV)

Kai, Rei, and Catty glanced over watching the scene. Kitsume was unconscious, floating on a thin piece of ice. Tala was staring off into space and Kitty was hiding behind him.

"What happened? Tala! Snap out of it!" Catty yelled at the wolf as his ice-blue eyes tore away from the ice field that held Kitsume there, barely alive. Tala stared at the frozen expression on Kitsume's face as his eyebrows knotted together, teeth clenched together, and his eyes starting to make it look like there were about to slit.

"Tala-sama?" Kitty nuzzled her head into the small of Tala's back and whimpered slightly.

"Aw how cute, you think you actually can protect her?" Boris snickered as Tala glared at him.

"Wolborg… watch Kitty." Tala said as his wolf emerged from his blade and appeared beside him.

"_Yes, Master Tala_." Wolborg kneeled down beside Kitty as she clung to his fur.

Catty watched Tala as he slowly walked towards Boris with a deathly glare set on him. Kai and Rei went to stop him when Catty stopped them.

"Catty…Why?" Rei started.

"Let him take care of himself Rei." Catty said calmly," He can do this on his own."

"But!-"

"She's right Rei." Kai said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Rei sighed and watched Tala as he made his way over to Boris.

"You know you'll never be able to protect anyone. Even your team has proven that. With every punishment, they would try and take the fall for you. Just so little Tala wouldn't get hurt." Boris mocked the wolf, his smirk never leaving his face. Tala stopped when he was just about 5ft in front of Boris.

"You're not going to hurt anymore people…" Tala barely whispered.

"Excuse me?" Boris prompted Tala to release his anger.

"You heard me bastard." Tala muttered, closing his eyes as ice began to gather around his hands.

"Now now, You wouldn't go and kill your own father would you?" Boris laughed when Tala's expression turned sour and bitter.

" You would even dare to compare yourself to me FATHER?! You aren't even the type to even give a shit about other people! You loved watching the children in the Abbey writhe in pain as you laughed and made up false promises. You would sit in front of the others and eat good filling breakfasts leaving us with nothing but stale old table scraps!!" Tala closed his eyes as the ice around his fists slowly surrounded his entire body, protecting him from anything that Boris would try and throw at him. "And besides, you need to die anyways…" Tala looked Boris in the eyes and pointed his finger at him.

"You abused the right to even enjoy the simple pleasures of life when you opened that damn forsakened Abbey!" Tala released the ice from around him and forced it into his fingertip. Tala took one good glance at Boris before releasing the ice, which in return, caused an enormous ice storm, stabbing Boris to death.

" You got it out of your system now? " Catty asked Tala as he turned and picked up Kitsume, then walked over to Wolborg.

"… I do believe that I'm done." Tala said calmly as Kai and Rei stared at the wolf master.

"You truly are ready for the war…," a voice said quietly in the distance so it wasn't heard. " Funny, I thought that was my job…" Lavender hair blew gently in front of a masked face. A large winged creature stood behind the lavender haired girl as she turned her back to the group that was getting ready to make their departure.

"I can't wait to see you again…Catty…"

Bryan walked down to Chesa's room and pondered weather or not he would really go through with it. That is, until Chesa opened the door and walked straight into his chest.

"Ow!"

Ocean blue met moonlight as both nekit and falcon held each others gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Chesa asked as her face turned a light shade of red.

"I… uh…" _Damn Bryan, JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!_ Bryan screamed at himself as he racked his brain for an answer. _Why is it so hard to just TALK to HER?!_

Bryan took the physical response and wrapped his arms around Chesa's waist and pressed his lips against hers. Chesa's eyes went wide as she stood there as Bryan traced his tongue over and around her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chesa quickly granted Bryan permission as Bryan picked Chesa up and walked into her room, closing the door with his foot. Never breaking the kiss, Bryan laid Chesa down on her bed pinning her in place.

Bryan broke the kiss and trailed kisses along Chesa's jaw, then nibbled on her earlobe.

"I … love you Chesa…"

"I love you too… Bryan"

()()()() (A.N. - I'll leave it there and you can figure out what happens with bry and ches.)

Catty, Kai, and Rei climbed onto Dranzer as Tala mounted Wolborg with Kitsume in his arms and Kitty behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. The wind seemed to grow violent as Wolborg and Dranzer took flight.

"We have to defeat Khaymen soon, or this planet might completely combust or something." Catty muttered as Dranzer and Wolborg made their way back to the apartment.

"I hope nothing happened while we were gone." Rei stared at the calm water underneath him as Dranzer flew over what was once land.

"I don't think the earth is going to be livable after this…," Catty said as the apartment came into view.

" What do you mean? " Kai looked at Catty questionably.

" The vegetation on the planet is dying from the overdose of water. The humans aren't going to be able to produce the food they need to survive." Catty sighed and stared at a ring that hung from a silver chain that hung around her neck below her collar.

"Old lover?" Kai asked as he saw Catty play around with it.

"Huh?"

"The ring…"

"Oh, … no… it was a gift from my mother before she died." Catty fell silent as Dranzer landed on the roof. Rei jumped off Dranzers back and made his way into the apartment.

"Oh…" Kai looked down at the concrete as Catty jumped off Dranzer. " I didn't know…"

"It's ok." Catty said quietly. Thunder clashed and the lightning crackled through the sky as the rain poured down on everyone.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to head inside before I catch a cold." Tala emphasized the last part.

"We'll be in shortly." Kai said as he watched Catty walk over to the side of the building. Kai walked over beside her and stared at the water sliding the side of her face. Tala shook his head and walked inside with Kitty bouncing behind him, saying something about Bryan's fluffy jacket.

"Wonder why we're always caught in the rain…" Catty mumbled. Dranzer watched Catty and his master for a little bit then walked over and extended his wing above them.

Catty blinked for a moment then looked up to see Dranzer sheltering them.

" Thanks Dranz."

Kai stared at Dranzer and scratched the top of his head.

" He can be really thoughtful…"

"He's loyal…"

"That too…"

"Cause I'm right."

"You're pushing your luck…"

"Or just your buttons?"

"Hn."

"Yup."

"You talk too much…" Kai said as he turned Catty towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Catty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dranzer snorted and shook the water off his wings and onto the snooging couple.

Both parted for a second before playfully glaring at Dranzer. Dranzer simply shrugged them off and returned to his blade.

"Evil Phoenix..."

"I'd say evil pigeon…" Catty chuckled and hugged Kai.

"Yea, but, he'd like, never help me again if I did that." Kai replied as he played around with Catty's wet ears.

"We'd better go inside before Rei tries something."

"Yea." Kai took Catty's hand as they walked over to the door.

"So, you're just going to leave me here without saying hello or greet me with a welcome party?"

"Well we didn't know the mutt had finally returned." Kai replied.

"WOLF! NOT MUTT!"

" Shut it Korimi… Rei and Tal missed you, so you'd better go in and make sure they don't go and try to tare each other apart." Catty looked over her shoulder and grinned at Korimi as Keizer returned to his blade.

Korimi stuck her tongue out and walked past Catty and walked into the apartment.

" You know, we should head inside too." Kai recommended.

" Yea we SHOULD…but…I like the rain…" Catty commented as Kai walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Catty leaned back into Kai's embrace and lifted her head so the rain could wash away past tears and sorrows. Kai leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"… Catty, I need to tell you something." Kai held onto Catty a little tighter.

" Ok. Shoot." Catty sighed contently as she turned around and snuggled deeper into Kai's chest.

"… I'm not going with you when you go to take on Khaymen."

Catty remained silent as her eyes went wide. She tore from Kai's embrace and stared hard into his eyes. "Why?!"

" I feel like I'm suppose to wait for something here."

" Then can I -"

" No. You're team is going to need you and your brother needs you." Kai stared back at Catty suddenly feeling like something wasn't right. He was already getting cold from the lack of her body heat mixed with his. _I need you._

" But I … need - "

" You need to be there for the OTHERS. I'll be waiting here."

" But… what if something happens and you need my help?! What about that Kai?! Do you know how hard it is to battle not knowing what's going to happen to your team or any friends that stay behind?! Last time… last time…" Catty shook her head as tears started to pour from her eyes again. "Last time, my brother, Tala, EVERYONE died because I was too busy trying to get some moron from the phoenix tribe to help us and to join forced with us! I lost everyone that I held close!!" Catty stared hard at Kai.

Kai was at a lose of words as he stared into Catty's eyes.

__

What do I do now?

Catty: PHEW!!! Ok now that that is over…

Rei: How's Catty and Kai's relationship going to pull through… or will it???

Kai: --; just review and ignore the others

Thanks to:

Lily of the Shadow - Here's the update and I hope you're enjoying the fic

Korimi aka Padfootlet - well I get lazy and don't log in either lol and by the way… KAI IS MINE!!!! We will share Ed and Mustang… --

Vitori-Ivanov-Ice-Wolf - ((smiles)) im glad you find it so cool well here's the other chapter v

Elemental Psionic - Yes I can end it there.. lol and here's the other chapter

Drago-Kai - awwww sank you , here's the chapter..


	15. ch15

Catty: Hey guys im back and with some more chapters v

Rei: About time!

Catty: eh heh…

Kai: ((Taps foot))

Catty: OK, OK! I GET IT!!! ((types up chapter))

Rei: Here's the chapter!!

Chapter 15

Kai stared at Catty.

"What am I suppose to do Kai?!" Catty's eyes were overflowing with emotions, but mostly sorrow and hate.

"Cat…"

Catty shook her head. " No I was wrong… I mean, if you feel that you must stay back and watch from the sidelines then so be it. But, I thought I might be able to stay with you." Catty turned her back to Kai, her shoulders trembling due to the emotions that racked through her body.

'Why is this happening?! Why is my body acting like this?!' Catty shook her head and vainly tried to whip away her tears.

Kai stood there watching Catty before he sighed and walked over to her from behind, wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"Please understand Cat. I love you… that's why I'm doing this." Kai rested his chin on the top of Catty's head and held her closer.

Bryan opened his eyes as he heard Tala and the others walk into the living room.

'Great… now I have to move…' Bryan glanced over at the clock. Silently counting how many hours he had been asleep, Bryan sighed and got up. '3 hours should've been more then enough…'

Chesa snuggled closer to Bryan and Bryan sighed, brushing some strands of hair outta her face.

'Well, it seems that you've proven that I'm not an emotionless bastard…' Bryan thought as he let out a small smile.

"Bry-kun"

Bryan looked down at Chesa and picked her up so she sat in his lap. Sighing contently he rested his head on top of hers.

"Hn?"

"Ai shiteru…" Chesa opened her eyes and shook her head stretching before snuggling up to Bryan again.

"You like to do that a lot … don't you?" Bryan smirked as Chesa buried her face deeper into his chest. She would've replied if there wasn't a rapid knock at the door, done by none other but Kitty.

"Chesa-san! Bry-sama!! Are you in there?!" Kitty bounced outside the door.

"Kitty leave them be! They could be sleeping." Bryan matched the ice cool voice to none other but his captain. Sighing Bryan let go of Chesa and made his way over to the shower with some fresh clothes.

"We better get out there." Bryan said as he closed the bathroom door behind him and got into the shower.

"Yea…" Chesa walked over to the door and pressed her ear to the white wood, before smiling and leaving to get dressed herself.

Tala stood out in the living room pondering why the phoenix and tiger hadn't come in. That was, until he ungratefully met the floor face-first.

"KON!!"

"It wasn't… me…" Rei walked in and immediately his eyes went wide.

"Jeez, I love you too Tally-sama"

"KORIMI!!" Rei dropped the cup he had been drying and ran over to his koi and kissed her. Korimi didn't mind, but Tala sure did, since his lungs were being pressed on.

"Could you guys get off!!"

"Oh…gomen." Rei picked up Korimi and sat down on the couch. Tala got up off the floor and sat down on the other side of his sister.

"How'd you escape?" Rei asked as he leaned closer to his koi.

"With Keizer." Korimi put simply as she leaned closer to Rei. Earning a low growl from her brother. Sighing Korimi sat up with her back to the couch.

"So the mutt's back?"

"WOLF! W-O-L-F!! Jeez turkey, thought you would've learned by now."

" Nope, sorry pup." Bryan walked over to Korimi and ruffled her hair.

"BRYAN!!" Korimi barked at Bryan who grinned and acted like he didn't hear her.

A short figure walked in and sprinted over to Bryan knocking him down.

"What the?!" Bryan attempted to rub his head only to be greeted by the short figure rubbing her head as well. Lavender eyes clashed with moonlight.

"Bry-chan?"

"Vick?"

Both blinked, one more then the other. Vickie shook her head then started giggling insanely.

"…Vick…" Bryan raised an eyebrow in question as his older… yes, older sister giggled madly at him.

"Tee hee… what kept you up last night? " Vickie grinned the grin that only an older sibling would give the younger sibling once they passed a certain stage in life.

Bryan paled and shook his head and stood up. Vickie looked up at Bryan as she stood up. Bryan nearly fell over just by how much shorter she was to him, leaving him to take a step back so he didn't have to bend his neck as much. Vickie stood at about 5-5'1 compare to Bryan. (I think he's about like 6'10 or something. I mean c'mon… he's TALL in G-rev!!!)

"Vickie?" Korimi walked over to the falcon and stared.

"Hey Korimi-chan! How's you and Rei?" Vickie bounced over to where Tala sat and returned the stares she had been receiving.

"So this is your younger sister?" Tala looked at Bryan with an eyebrow raised.

"OLDER! I'm Bry-chan's OLDER sister. " Vickie beamed and pointed out clearly.

Rei, Tala, Chesa, Kitty, and Spike immediately fell outta their seats when Bryan nodded pointing out that Vickie was speaking the truth.

" NO WAY! Your like a shrimp compared to him! " Rei couldn't believe that this little girl was Bryan Kuznetsov's OLDER sister.

" He got my fathers genes." Vickie muttered, staring at Rei mentally plotting on how to make him pay for calling her a shrimp.

"Vickie…don't…even…think about it." Korimi hugged Rei possessively.

"Darn…" Vickie pouted and quietly sat down on the couch, plotting some other way to exact her revenge.

Catty stayed in Kai's arms for a little bit before the both of them silently agreed that they should go inside NOW. Catty walked down the long stretch of stairs and looked over at Kai.

" You're not going to change your mind?"

" No. I know my role takes place elsewhere." Kai watched Catty as she opened the door and placed the fake smile on her face.

"Fine… Whatever floats your boat." Catty slowly turned and walked into the noisy living room.

"I'm sorry Cat. But… I don't want to just stand there like an idiot not knowing what I need to do."

Catty walked into the living room completely ignoring everything that was going on. She moved over to one of the kitchen stools and sat on it.

"Ah… So the lovebirds decided to come inside? " Spike teased as he walked over to hug his captain.

"Shut it Spike…" Catty said in a low dangerous tone. Keeping her back turned to the group. Spike stopped and looked at Rei and Korimi who exchanged confused looks.

Rei stood up and walked over to Catty only to be cut off by Kai. But when he passed Catty, his pace slowed down, as if expecting or wanting Catty to stop him and tell him something. But nothing came, so he subconsciously continued to his room.

"What happened with you two?" Korimi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Catty said as she turned around smiling brightly.

" Don't lie to us Cat. What happened? " Tala said as Vickie nodded and sat even closer to him. Tala stared at Vickie for a moment watching her every move.

" What are you doing?" Tala looked at Vickie and slowly started to scoot away from her.

"Tee hee… " Vickie went to close the space between them when a huge wave of water came outta no where and flooded the once dry living room.

"KITSUME!!!! " Catty, Korimi, Spike, Chesa, and Kitty screamed sprinting into Kitsume's room ready to throw the fox out the window.

"You want to go for a swim?! Go outside!" Spike muttered, darkly.

Rei stared wide-eyed as his hair stuck to his face and went flat. Tala's hair fell to his shoulders and Bryan was trying so desperately not to stare at Chesa, (who was wearing a white shirt before the wave came… and well… its now practically transparent.)

Korimi walked back into the living room, saw Rei, and marched back into Kitsume's room with her fists balled and fire surrounding her body.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kitsume sweatdroped.

"You…messed up… Rei's… HAIR!!!" Korimi screamed and went to ignite Kitsume up in flames when Tala walked in and grabbed her wrist.

" You can stop now…" Tala said to his sister before walking over to Kitsume and double-checked her wounds.

"You're too protective of her ya know." Korimi rolled her eyes and walked out into the living room. Catty sighed and went to ringing the water out of her hair. Rei did the same.

" Hey Bryan why don'tcha quit staring at Chesa's chest." Catty glared blankly at Bryan who blushed for a quick second, then quickly regained his composure and glared back.

"Whatever Furball."

Catty shook her head and subconsciously stared at Kai's door.

"Why don't you go in and get him? " Vickie asked as she sat down next to Catty, ringing her own hair out. Catty remained silent as she braided her hair. Rei watched his sister closely and narrowed his eyes.

" What's wrong Cat? "

Catty's gaze slowly drifted from Kai's door to Rei's eyes.

"He…" Catty's voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears. Tears that were full of love, sorrow and guilt.

"He what?" Tala asked as he came back with Kitsume. Lightning flashed and the thunder cracked.

"He left… to find… his … part…" Catty broke down as tears stung her eyes causing her to blink and let loose a tyrant of tears.

There was silence in the room as Catty cried into her hands. Rei stared at his sister before moving over to her and taking her into his arms. The sudden sound of glass shattering was heard along with a phoenix's cry.

"So… It's true?" Vickie looked at Catty and rested a hand on her shoulder.

It was true. The phoenix had left, but for good?

Catty: Sorry for the wait but here's the chapter!

Rei: REVIEW!!!

Max: Thanks to,

Padfootlet - thank you for reviewing and I'll try and bring you the chrono crusade manga tomorrow… the 3rd one was suppose to come out this month ;.; I want to read it like sooooo badly.. lol

Lily of the Shadow - yes I would need a mega super large truck full of nothing but red pencils to draw that right lol

Elemental Psionic - Well im getting to Mutant X and I hope you like this chapter as well as you did the last

Vitori-Ivanov-Ice-Wolf - I think your reply got cut off in the review Oo; but w/e I hope you enjoyed this chapter v

Tikytikytavvi101 - Well I continued and everyone loves Tala lol


	16. ch16

Catty well I think im making good time with this chapter -

Rei: Yea I mean 2 updates in a week, you feeling ok?

Catty: ((Playfully glares at Rei))

Rei: Well Hope you guys enjoy the chapter -

Chapter 16

Rei had gone into his room to think while the others tried their best to get Catty to calm down.

"Why would he just leave?"

"I have no idea but that pigeons going to pay dearly for messing with Catty like that." Korimi walked into Rei's room and closed the door behind her.

"How is she?"

"She cried so hard she fell asleep…" Korimi walked over to Rei and hugged him, nuzzling her head into his shirt.

"Damn… and I thought Kai had stopped this when he came back from the Demolition Boys in the first world tournament." Rei sighed as he looked out the window and noticed the rain wasn't coming down as hard.

"Guess not…" Korimi's voice was muffled by Rei's shirt, but Rei heard her loud and clear. Letting out a small chuckle, Rei sighed and rested his chin on Korimi's head and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I hope Catty-chan pulls through this… I mean…" Rei sighed and shook his head. Korimi looked up into his golden orbs wondering what he was going to say.

" Go on…"

Rei stared at Korimi for a moment before shaking his head. " Nah… it's nothing important anyways…" Rei let go of his hold on Korimi and walked over to the sliding door in his room. Korimi looked at Rei with confusion in her eyes. Slowly she walked over to Rei and forced him to look at her.

"Nothing is just not important from here on Rei… What do you mean? Did you remember something or did you figure out something with your past?" Korimi pinned Rei to the wall forcing fine, pure gold to stare into shimmering sapphire.

"Well, I remember seeing Catty after she was kidnapped from our tribe. She seemed… different, and she was distant for a while. " Rei's eyes dimmed down and seemed to lose their shine.

" She would… wander away from the village so much that our mother would send me out to follow her to make sure that everything was ok. Then we met you guys and had the whole, choker thing…"

" That was really annoying ya know" Korimi grinned and led Rei to the bed so he could sit down and tell her everything. Rei polity refused to sit on the bed and sat on the floor near the glass door.

" Yea I know… But then when Tala mentioned when he saw Kai and Catty's first meeting. We all know that Catty and Kai had a relationship in their previous life… but… even then he left without a word after Catty left to try and get the phoenix tribe to join us in the fight since Khayman's army had become so immense. " Rei sighed and rested his head against the glass door.

" Didn't the Phoenix tribe reject the offer?" Korimi sat down next to her koi and watched him carefully.

" Yea, Catty came back in tears and shut herself off again. The only time she came out of our room was to eat and when we had to leave to fight Khayman. But even then she was the same as when she came back from the assassin camp. When we were out on the battlefield I remember seeing Dranzer at the very last moment. I went to tell Catty when I noticed her eyes seemed empty and that she didn't seem to have any control what so ever on what she was doing. It's like… that very thing is happening all over again…" Rei looked at Korimi with fear and concern drenching his now dull golden eyes.

"Rei… if anything I know anything about Catty its that she never lets anything like that control her for an extended period of time. She will get over this… she just needs our support and needs to know that we're all here for her." Korimi smiled at Rei and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" And besides, she's half of you isn't she? If you're strong enough to go out and face Khayman, then she should be able to get over little emotional problems, no problem, ne?" Korimi pulled Rei up and he gladly followed.

" Thanks Kori-kun " Rei grinned and pinned Korimi down onto the bed. Korimi smirked and flipped them over so she was on top of him.

" You know that dangerous… " Rei grinned as Korimi cocked her head to the side.

" Whatever are you talking about? " Korimi teased as she leaned over and whispered into Rei's ear.

" Ai shiteru Kori-kun " Rei whispered into Korimi's ear.

" Ai shiteru Rei-kun" Korimi smiled and kissed Rei passionatly.

()()()() ((AN: You can imagine what's going to happen there lol im not going into detail))

Tala stared at Kitsume and Vickie as the two were caught up in a heated glaring fight over his heart.

" I'm going to get a drink…" Tala said as he quickly left the soon-to-be battlefield. They wouldn't have to worry about fighting Khayman cause this fight would be even more intense.

"You know, you should stop while your ahead Vick." Kitsume smirked.

" Uhh, It's Vickie for you guys. Only Bry-chan can call me that and seeing as your name isn't plastered to his forehead he's still open game is he not?" Vickie fired back.

" You're too weak to even THINK about claiming him." Kitsume got up and started to walk over to Vickie. Vickie did the same.

"Oh… Really?" Vickie tilted her head, " That's rich coming from a person who depends on someone else to survive."

" EXCUSE ME?!" Kitsume fumed as she balled her fists.

"Aww… Did I hit a soft spot? " Vickie giggled as darkness consumed her small petite form. A silent giggle seemed to surround Kitsume. Everywhere she turned; Kitsume was surrounded by either the darkness… or the insane giggles that echoed through the room endlessly.

" Where the hell are you?!" Kitsume backed up into what she thought was a wall, but it felt like a slimy wall and soon she recognized the room to be the same one that she had met Khayman when he bit her in his wolf form.

"Khayman?! " Kitsume stared in disbelief as Khayman walked slowly towards her. Only once he had gotten close to her, he changed into Vickie.

"V-Vickie?!" Kitsume stuttered in disbelief. Did she know? How could Vickie have known about the meeting she had with Khayman the night they came back to the house they had.

" Why don't you confess Kitsume… Why are you here? And don't you dare telling me that you don't know what I'm talking about cause I know you do." Lavender clashed with violet as they darkness seemed to engulf Vickie's body once more.

" What are you trying to accuse me of?!" Kitsume glared, she knew that Vickie was just bluffing and playing around with her mind. She was wrong. Very wrong.

" I'm trying to get you to confess that you've been telling Khayman EVERYTHING that's been going on. That you were the one and only reason that Korimi got kidnapped in the first place and that YOU were the one to caused innocent people to die." Vickie glared at Kitsume as the darkness cloaked itself around her.

"You'll never get Korimi or anyone to believe you…" Kitsume grinned thinking that she already won.

"Trust me… I know enough already… You're the one that's going to confess right in front of them. " Vickie grinned as Kitsume sharply turned around and spotted her. Crouching down, she balled her fist then slammed it into Kitsume's stomach.

" And if you even dare to THINK about hurting Tala… I'll make sure I do more then brake a few ribs…" Vickie vanished once more as the darkness seemed to surround Kitsume.

"VICK!!"

Both Vickie and Kitsume stared at where the voice echoed from. A bright light and violent gale swept the dark exterior of the room away.

"Bry-chan? " Vickie suddenly turned and smiled childishly as she giggled insanely once more.

"Stop playing around Vick…" Bryan walked into the living room after using falborg's wind to blow away Vickie's blanket of darkness.

"Aww… It was just getting fun too…" Vickie pouted as Bryan rolled his eyes and walked over to his sister to drag her out of the living room and into his bedroom so he could have a word with her. Vickie quickly glanced over her shoulder and sent Kitsume a knowing grin, then turned back to Bryan and complained about how he shouldn't be trying to drag his OLDER sister.

" That was awkward…don't you think so Kitsume? " Tala said as he finished his glass of water and placed it in the sink.

"Yea… it was really awkward. " Kitsume said as she continued to shiver from the grin that Vickie sent her before she entered Bryan's room.

A couple of days had passed since Vickie's encounter with Kitsume and the house seemed relatively quiet as Spike went around to gather everyone for a meeting. Finally everyone was in the living room for the exception of Catty who was still in her room sleeping.

"Ok guys, we have to figure out the groups that we're going to have when we finally set out to hunt down Khayman." Everyone glanced around at each other, mostly the Demolition Boys and BladeBreakers.

" Now we would originally have our captain sort this out, but seeing as she's still recovering from past events that shall not be mentioned again, I think our 2nd in command captain should make the decision." Spike glanced over at Korimi who in return got up and walked over to Spike. Korimi stood silent for a moment as if she was suddenly in a church room with someone making their life long confession.

"Ok, I think we should mostly try and gather the elements together. Vickie, you Bryan and Tyson so in one group." Bryan and Vickie glanced at each other then at Tyson.

"You've got to be kidding - " Vickie started only to be cut off by Korimi.

"We've got to be able to put our strengths together and get rid of the enemy! Get over it." Korimi snapped and listed off the rest of the groups.

"Tala, Spike, Rei, and myself will be in the second group. Vickie understand that your group will be the ones that head out to Khayman's lair first. So you'll be about 10 hours ahead of us. Your group will have the responsibility of getting to Khayman's fortress without being caught. My group will be right behind you if you need any back up. " Vickie and the others nodded as Korimi explained everyone's jobs.

"The third group will be our communication/information group. Kitty, that's yours and Ian's job understood?" Kitty and Ian exchanged glances before nodding and high 5'ing each other.

"And finally the last group will be what we like to call our 'Water Tamers'. Max, you Spencer and Kitsume will try and keep the water as calm as possible with your spirits as we attack Khayman." Max stared nervously as Kitsume and Spencer nodded.

"That'll be the groups for now." Korimi sighed and turned to walk into her room when Rei's voice stopped her.

"Will Catty stay here then? " Rei asked. Korimi sighed and turned to face her koi.

" Catty will join us when she's ready… I don't want her out on the battlefield until she's in her top condition." With that said Korimi left the living room and fell onto her bed, snuggling Rei's pillow.

Rei sighed and followed Korimi into their bedroom and quietly walked over to their bed. Getting on the bed, Rei fell on top of Korimi and turned to the side with his koi in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Korimi muttered as she snuggled her face even further into Rei's pillow.

"You stole my pillow… so I'm using my 'other' pillow for now." Rei grinned into Korimi's neck and kissed it lightly.

"You know how much I talked about how Catty can get over any obstacle thrown her way…" Korimi leaned back into Rei's embrace and sighed.

"Yea… " Rei rested his chin in the space between Korimi's shoulder and neck.

"I think she needs to wake up and snap out of it now… I don't like the idea of going out there without everyone… but I don't want her to be out with us if she hasn't fully recovered… y'know." Korimi turned around so her face was now in front of Rei's.

" Yea, but, she has to get over this herself… We can't solve her problems for her…" Rei whispered softly so his breath tickled Korimi's face. Rei leaned in to kiss her when something suddenly pulled back HARD on his hair sash.

"OW!!!!" Rei snapped his head up and grabbed his hair back only to met with a pair of protective pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Why are you snogging up to MY sister?" Tala asked with curiosity dripping off each word.

"Uhh, I was… checking up on her…" Rei stuttered as both him and Korimi glanced at Tala.

"Well she did seem to be a lil more stressed out then usual."

Suddenly a little blur sprinted past Tala and pushed the poor redhead to the floor. Tala blinked a couple times before getting up and rubbing his cheek. Glancing over to the side he noticed that Vickie had joined them in the room. Sighing, Tala sat down on the side of the bed only to have a spring break loose and snap him in the ass.

"Hey Korimi-chan how was it… I know you and Rei did SOMETHING in here…" Vickie grinned madly. This left both Korimi and Rei silent and blushing brightly.

"I… uhh… " Korimi stuttered.

"Aw c'mon you've gotta let me in on the details!" Vickie's grin got even bigger the more Korimi's blush deepened.

"What are you talking about?" Tala asked, only to be ignored.

"C'mon Korimi, I'm still a virgin here! Lemme in on the details!"

"WHAT?!" Tala's mind only focused on the word 'virgin'. Tala slowly looked at Korimi who was blushing a shade of red that he never thought was possible, and then to Rei was pretty in the same state, only with fear drenching his expressions his gold clashed with crystal blue.

Rei gulped and looked at Tala who was now gritting his teeth and balling his fists. Rei's eyes went even wider when he noticed the completely calm, passive look that was on Tala's face. This made Rei attempt to sprint for his life as he sped to the door with Tala hot on his heels.

"Well, now the cat dog chase has begun…" Vickie sighed and looked over at Korimi and giggled slightly.

"K-Korimi?"

"I can't believe you said that in front of him!" Korimi screamed in Vickie's face. Vickie blinked several times before shrugging it off.

"So…" Vickie turned and glanced at Korimi whose face was a red as her brother's hair. Not only from embarrassment but from rage that she was barely able to keep under control.

"So… what?!" Korimi glared at Vickie. Vickie wasn't fazed at all, with the smirk that she had plastered all over her face…again.

"Vickie?" Korimi started to get nervous and slowly backed towards the door.

"So you never told me…" Vickie smirked.

"And I never will…" Korimi glared at Vickie intensely.

"Aw… You sure about that…" Vickie smiled devilishly as Korimi continued to glare at her. Korimi finally sighed and ran off to aid her koi.

Catty stared at the ceiling, then shifted her gaze to the clock that had been thrown to the ground.

"KON!!!"

Catty stared blankly at the doorway as a red and white blur sprinted past the door.

'When will they learn?' Catty got up and walked over to the shattered window and traced the glass with her fingers. Wincing slightly as the ridged shards split the fragile, tanned, flesh.

"Why should I stay here? I mean… it's happening all over again…" Catty sniffed as tears began to gather around her eyes again.

"God dammit! Why can't I stop crying?! He didn't mean anything… he left…"

**__**

FlashBack

"I'm doing this for you…"

"I love you…" Kai's arms wrapped around Catty loosely.

**__**

End Flashback

"But… he said that he… loved me…" Catty stared out the window as the rain continued to pour down. Beating the tiles off the sides of the buildings.

"Why would he want to leave? I mean, … doesn't he realize that I need him here WITH me?" Sighing Catty rested her gaze on the water below her and watched how the waves crashed together.

"How'ya hanging Cat?" Spike asked as he entered the room. Catty snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned around slicing her hand open.

"Ow…" Catty withdrew her hand and started at the blood dripping from her palm.

"Oh… Crap! I'm so sorry Cat!… Cat?" Spike ran over with a clean cloth and reached over to take Catty's hand. Catty snapped her hand back and inhaled deeply. 'This place still smells like him…'

"Spike… I don't think that I can stay here like this…"

"What?" Spike stared at his captain as he made another attempt to take her hand and wrap the wound. Catty stared at the water as Spike wrapped her wound and looked at him when he was done.

"It's happening again… just like it did in the 1st war…"

Spike shook his head and grabbed Catty's shoulders making her look at him

"Listen to me Catty-sama! You need to forget about Kai for now and consider what he would do if he was in your place right now!" Spike stared into Catty's once, bright golden eyes, that were now so dull it looked as if time had worn it out.

"How can I do what he did…" Catty stared at the floor and sighed. "Just leave me be for now…"

"But-"

"LEAVE ME BE!" Catty snapped at Spike as she turned around so he couldn't see the tears that broke loose again.

"Fine, …just don't leave us yet Catty. We still need you…" Spike paused for a moment before heading out of the room and moving to the living room.

****

Time goes by, I just try

To hold my head up high

People try to deny

Classify or just hide

Kai sighed and sadly looked up at the hotel complex from where he stood on the ice. He didn't know what he was looking for. But he had to find out. He didn't want to hide anymore.

The feelings what's inside ****

Broken hearts and hard times

Don't let life break you don't this time

'I'm sorry Catty…I know I hurt you.'

He took out his blade and held it out allowing Dranzer to emerge. The giant phoenix let out one quivering note, trying to calm his master.

'Good luck with your war.'

I'm sitting here crying here ****

You're alone and dying there

Waiting for bad news

(flashback)

Kai sat on a mountain cliff watching as Catty struggled to stand. He wanted to help…but he couldn't…he couldn't get involved.

Khaymen delivered another blow once she got on her feet, causing her to collapse again. Laughing when she didn't get up…he called her weak.

Like walking on broken glass ****

No answers for what was asked

You're all alone

A single tear escaped from crimson robs as he stood with his hands curled into fists

'I can't stand this anymore.' He jumped from the cliff.

Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you ****

Time can be nothing but our enemy

Kai landed about a foot from the barely conscious tiger, blocking the wave of energy that emitted from Khaymen.

Catty half opened her eyes and saw the phoenix collapse on his knees from the force of the attack.

"Kai…"

Khaymen chuckled. "Fool…"

Don't give up just hold on ****

Is the pain just to strong

To hold on

Sometimes we're wrong when we think we're right.

"Kai…" Catty choked out, trying to keep tears from falling.

"Catty…" The phoenix whispered, getting up, stumbling slightly. "I'm sorry…I was wrong…. just…don't die."

Tonight will be the night ****

You'll break free from this fight

Don't let life break you down this time.

Khaymen smirked. "A phoenix and a tiger…how interesting."

Kai glared at him, summoning what little energy he had left to create a shield around him and Catty.

Smirking, Khaymen began to attack, knowing the phoenix's shield couldn't stay strong forever.

I'm sitting here crying here You're along dying there ****

Waiting for bad news

Like walking on broken glass

No answers for what was asked

You're all alone

Kai felt himself weakening. 'Damn…I can't keep this up forever.' He looked back at Catty, who was fully unconscious; willing himself to keep up the shield as long as possible, even if that meant ending his life.

Cuz you know that I'd give my life for you ****

Time can be nothing but our enemy

Khaymen laughed as Kai's shield gave way, and the phoenix was thrown back so he was mere inches from Catty.

"Cat…you have to live…" He growled, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"…We promised the mutt that we'd…tease…and make fun of her…"

The tears finally made their way down the pale cheeks, smearing the blue paint, landing on Catty's tanned skin.

The last thing he saw was a pair of gold eyes full of tear, before his world went black.

(End Flashback)

I die from all I feel ****

Does it have to be this way?

Memories of yesterday

When it all just slips away

'I hate those stupid flashbacks…they keep coming back and I have no idea what they mean!'

He looked down at the ice below him, staring at his reflection, thinking back on his memory where he was trying to save her.

'Wait…is that what Catty meant when she said that someone broke her heart then came back to save her?'

He sighed. 'Why do I feel like I'm making a huge mistake?'

I give up everything I have to keep you one more day ****

I know that it's not right

Catty stared out the window watching the rain falling from the sky, as if the heavens were crying, just like her.

'Kai…why couldn't you have stayed?'

'Master….he had to go…you know that…' Pyro's soothing voice broke through her thoughts.

'I know…but that doesn't keep me from wishing he was here.'

Why do we feel this way? 

Kai looked at the sky. 'I can't help wishing I was with you…even though I know I couldn't stay.

Why do we feel this way? 

'Catty…don't hate me…I love you too much…'

I'm sitting here crying here ****

You're alone and dying there

Waiting for bad news

Like walking on broken glass

No answers for what was asked

You're all alone

Cuz you know I'd give my life for you

Time can be nothing but our enemy

Catty let a few more tears fall when a familiar voice cut through her thoughts.

'Catty…don't hate me…I love you too much…'

Turning she looked around the room looking for the blunette in hopes he was back, but she found she was alone.

Catty: Thank you for waiting Im not going to respond reviews in this chapter but I will in the next

Rei: The song was "Walking on Broken Glass" By Mest

Max: REIVEW!!!


	17. ch17

Catty: Im sorry if any of you are having heart attacks cause im updating so much… but I need to get this story done with… -

Rei: As for the song-fic part of the ending of chapter THANK YOU KORIMI-CHAN FOR WRITING IT FOR ME!!!!

Max: I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Catty: OK OK OK!!!!

Chapter 17

Rei sprinted through the complex avoiding any turn that would lead back to the infuriated wolf.

"If you got my sister pregnant… I'm going to kill you!" Tala's voice echoed through the halls.

'Crap, double crap, triple crap! Uhh, Should I turn here?' Rei bolted around the corner only to turn right around and sprint the other way. 'Ah… dammit! I keep running into him!…Shit' Rei thought as Tala's voice seemed to get even closer.

"You have no proof that I got her pregnant!" Rei screamed back, jumping over several little obstacles that blocked his path.

"Oh trust me, I'll know in a couple months!!" Tala fired back as he started gaining ground on the tiger.

"What makes you think I did it though?!" Rei tried his best to sound as innocent as possible, while panting hard as he ran away from the wolf. Turning to the stairs, Rei took a sharp right and stopped underneath the stairs to take a breath or two.

Tala slowed his sprint down to a jog, then to a walk as he neared the stairs. Tala listened carefully to see if he could pick Rei's irregular breathing pattern. But he didn't have luck with that. Rei kept his breathing under control as he noticed the wolfs scent get stronger and stronger.

'He's waiting for me to slip up…crap…I need to find a way back to Korimi… I know I'm losing speed and fast…' Rei racked his brain to find a way to his koi. Slowly tiptoeing around the corner of the stairs, Rei crawled out with a grin plastered to his face.

"I know you're here Kon…" Tala said in an all-knowing voice. Blinking for only a minute, he saw a small flash of black and white sprinting past the door.

"You never learn…" Tala let a predatory-like grin spread across his face. Subconsciously, he felt as if something was awakening inside of him as a new sudden adrenaline rush hit him.

'What am I feeling?' The sudden need for a chase filled his veins and then the need consumed the little control he had against it. Crystal blue eyes brightened as Tala sprinted after Rei. Rei was being hit with the same sensation as he caught a glimpse of red hair sprinting towards him. Jumping with cat-like grace, Rei leapt up into the ventilation shaft and watched below as Tala scanned the area, sniffing the air to catch his scent.

" I can smell you kitty-cat…" Tala glanced upwards towards the vents and grinned. Slowly, Tala walked over to the wall and placed his hand against it. Ice started to cover the wall and the temperature quickly dropped in the complex.

"This is going to be fun." Rei muttered silently as he watched his own breath turn into clouds before his eyes.

"I'm going to severally hurt Tala when he gets back." Chesa said as she gripped Bryan's jacket closer to her lithe body.

"Well at least we know that he hasn't caught Rei yet." Vickie giggled as she watched her breath turn into clouds before her and decided to walk over to the window and trace patterns on it.

" You shouldn't do that Vick… it's annoying to those who have to clean the fingerprints off the glass." Kitsume nagged at Vickie only to receive a Kuznetsov glare in return.

"Well I'm sorry if I actually get up and do things instead of sitting around waiting for someone to take are of me…" Vickie fired back.

"Well I'M injured!"

"Then why aren't you in bed?! You're obviously well enough to argue and scream like a little girl who got her ice-cream taken away." Vickie went to say more when Catty slowly entered the room. Staggering slightly as she used the wall to keep herself upright.

"If you want to argue like children then take it outside…" Catty's stare lingered on Kitsume as her eyes suddenly slighted. 'Why am I picking up Khayman's scent?!' Gold rested on violet before moving to lavender.

"Vickie, can I have a word with you." Catty said as she turned around and slowly walked back into Kai's bedroom. Vickie glared at Kitsume once more before following Catty into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Vickie asked once they were alone in the room and the door was closed.

" I think I'm fine…but…tell me, when you're in the living room…do you pick up Khayman's scent?" Catty turned and looked Vickie in the eyes as silence started to fill the room.

"…Yea… I can smell it, but I can't figure out who its radiating from…" Vickie lied.

"I know that you know Vickie-sama…and that would explain why you've been arguing with Kitsume more then usual." Catty said as she slowly leaned towards the wall. Vickie walked over and had to help keep Catty balanced.

"You should get some more sleep Catty-chan…," Vickie said as she led Catty to the bed.

"You shouldn't be stressing this much…" Vickie tried to Catty to sit down and take a load off her feet.

"But… I feel so useless just sitting here doing nothing! I feel like I should be out there helping you guys get ready to leave." Catty sighed as Vickie shook her head.

"Listen to me Cat, I will help look after the group. Besides, my group is the first ones to go out and find Khayman's Lair." Vickie stared at Catty and pressed her finger to Catty's lips to hush her.

"You already chose the groups?" Catty still managed to be stubborn till the end and unwilling to rest when told to.

"Yea…"

"Whose group am I in?" Catty raised an eyebrow.

"You're not in a group yet Cat-chan. When you're fully recovered, you'll be sorted out into a group." Vickie's eyes stayed focused on Catty's as she noticed the tigers golden eyes dimmed down a shade.

" I see…"

"Catty, Korimi's just trying to look out for you… we all are." Vickie's voice softened as she stared at her defenseless friend.

"I know…"

It had almost been 2 hours since Tala ran after Rei and the temperature continued to drop in the apartment complex.

"C'mon Tal, I thought you had more energy then that!" Rei teased as he dodged all of the red heads attacks.

"We'll see about that!" Tala sprinted up and tackled Rei to the floor only to be nearly thrown off by the white tiger.

"I'm a martial artist remember Tal? You're going to have to much better then that!" Rei said as he threw Tala over his shoulder and tried to sprint away. That was, until he fell to the ground and his leg felt like a brick.

"Heh … heh… gotcha…" Tala grinned as the tiger looked back at him. Rei pouted and sighed.

"Cheater…"

"How am I the cheater? You were the one who started throwing electricity at me." Tala grinned as Rei tried to break free from his icy cast.

"Yea but you were the one who started to make the temperature drop! We're warm-blooded Tal, not cold-blooded." Rei fired back with a small defeated glare.

"Well, back to the main reason why this chase started, …if I find any…any trace that you made my sister pregnant… I will hurt you so badly-"

"Why did you say hurt? Have I grown on you or something?" Rei interrupted.

"No. But I figured, why would I kill you and leave Korimi to take care of the baby by herself…" Tala smirked when Rei's eyes sulked a little bit.

"Damn, and I thought I was getting on your good side."

"You are on my good side Rei." Tala laughed as Rei threw him a confused look.

"THAT'S your GOOD side?!" Rei sighed and shook his head.

" I knew falling for Korimi would lead to a weird relationship with the relatives… but you just beat them all Tal." Tala grinned and turned to walk back to the apartment room.

"Hey! TAL!!!" Rei cried as he tried to break the ice, but he had no such luck.

" Later kitty-cat." Tala grinned and walked into the apartment room, leaving Rei frozen to the ground.

"I hate him…" Rei glared at the door.

" I REALLY hate him."

Dranzer cried out as he came up on the old abandoned Hiwatari mansion that was at the base of the mountains. Kai blinked as he started to recall watching the battle between Catty and Khayman again.

"What was my role in this war? I mean, Rei and Tala led the tiger and wolf tribes, Bryan led the falcon tribe who aided the tigers. How did I get involved? I can't even remember how I met Catty or how I even fell for her. She said that someone broke her heart, but returned at the last minute to try and save her. It just doesn't add up." Kai let out a frustrated sigh as Dranzer returned to his blade. Crimson eyes focused onto the mansion before him and glanced at the attic window that seemed to be lit.

"Is someone still here?" Kai said to himself more then anyone else as he walked into the mansion. Giving everything in the house his full attention, Kai took in all the detail portraits in the library that led to the attic. Glancing over the family portrait, Kai walked over to the mountain-like painting. His mother, father, and grandfather were holding him close. But, then his mother was holding a baby close to her side as well.

"Wait…" Kai took a closer look at the painting before noticing the tattoo on the side of the boys face. He looked exactly like him, only then sudden change in hair color. Looking through the family records Kai stumbled over him hidden information that was locked away.

"Who was that guy. If that wasn't me… then that means that I was the baby that mom was holding." Kai tried to use as many tricks from the abbey that he had learned, but they all seemed to fail.

"Go figure, I could really use Ian about now." Kai growled as the computer ignored the code he put in.

"Dammit!" Kai slammed his fist down on the keyboard and the computer opened a document of his father.

"What's this?" Kai read all the information about how his father had made an agreement with the tiger and wolf tribes, that the phoenix tribe would remain neutral and not interfere with the war." Kai's father Vincent Hiwatari had been a man who held honor and was considered a high person in society with the other tribes. Both Shima Kon and Keiba Ivanouv agreed to Vincent's terms. Before the war had begun, Vincent, Keiba, Shima, and Ryan had become great friends, thus brought peace between the Phoenix, Wolf, Tiger, and Falcon tribes. This peace was thought to be eternal, until both Vincent and Keiba died.

"So then it left Shima and Ryan left to try and hold together the peace…" Kai took some mental notes of how each tribe functioned and how everyone's parents had held peace until the phoenix and wolf tribes original leaders died of a rare virus.

"Mom was one of the leaders that helped resolved the problems the people had while trying to obtain and sustain that peace. Every clan's leader's wife, had done the same." Kai read until it mentioned the birth of Koas Hiwatari, June 04, and 2 years later, mentions his birth, Dec. 28.

" So I have an older brother?" Kai tried to look deeper into Koas' files, but continued to receive errors.

" I give up…" Kai sighed and copied all the info he gather on a disc and left to figure out about the light in the attic.

Everyone was asleep in the apartment complex, all except one fox. Kitsume slowly crept into Catty's room with a devilish grin on her face.

"There's always one person within the triangle of power whose extremely weak at this point of time. And it's been you Catty, and once again, it's your turn to feel the pain of this virus that killed Tala's and Kai's fathers. Don't know how it will work on a tiger, but its lethal on phoenix's and wolves." Kitsume walked to the side of Catty's bed with a needle in hand.

"Sweet dreams Catty. Hope you remain lost in utter despair." Kitsume prepared the poison to entered into the tigers body.

"Whose up?"

Kitsume suddenly dropped down to the ground and looked beyond the bed to find Rei has walked in.

"Shit…" Kitsume muttered as she grabbed the needle and drove it into Catty's neck. Catty winced as the virus tainted the blood in her body.

"Whose in here?!" Rei quickly ran over to find Kitsume in her fox form, who jumped out the window.

"What the hell?!" Rei ran over to Catty and pulled out the needle in her neck to find all the contents empty.

And even worse…

Catty stopped breathing…

Catty: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

Rei: REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
